Time After Time
by adamantaspiringauthor16
Summary: Its Lily and James' 7th year at Hogwarts. Lily has been made head girl and James is head boy. Voldemort is rising, and times are dark. A story filled with love, hate, friendship, adventure, and more. (on permanent hiatus)
1. September 1st

_**A/N: I own nothing besides some of the plot, and maybe a few characters later on in the story. I apologize for any typos or incorrect grammar. I'm editing myself and I may have missed a few things.**_

**September 1****st**LPOV

"LILY MARIE EVANS GET YOUR ARSE OUT OF BED YOUR GOING TO MISS THE TRAIN!" my dear mother screamed from downstairs. Hmm normally she's nicer about it, she must have been calling for me for a while. But regardless what a lovely wake up call right?

"Seriously freak just get up I'm sick of all the yelling, mum has been trying to wake you up for over an hour," called my sister, Petunia. I laughed at that. I'm always amazed at how different we are. You see she is tall, slender, and bony with short back curly hair. She's always on time looking perfect. I am average height, slim, but also a little curvy (I hate my thighs) with fiery auburn hair. Speaking of my lovely hair, I have no idea where I got it. I mean my mum had strawberry blonde hair as a child, but that's not the same. Apparently I was just blessed with some weird family gene. I'm never on time and rarely do I look good once I get somewhere. Looks aren't the only thing Tuney and I differ on, however; social status and normality are very important to her. Me, not so much, but you can't blame me, I'm a witch and there isn't really anything normal about that. So I gave up on being "normal" a while ago.

"I'm coming, I'm coming calm yourselves," I grumbled as I tripped out of bed. Merlin I hate mornings, why can't the train leave at like two o'clock instead of eleven?

"Crap!" I exclaimed as I looked at the clock, it was already ten fifteen. That left me with only like half an hour. Why didn't they wake me up sooner? Oh right they did I just ignored them oops. Good thing I packed my truck last night.

Quickly I ran to the bathroom, showered, brushed my teeth, and combed my hair. Then I dashed to my closet and grabbed the outfit I picked out last night (see at least I planned ahead, I knew I would be running late). Said outfit consisted of jeans and a green v-neck sweater that was simply cut, but still made my curves stand out a little…or at least the little curves that I have.

I dry my hair with my wand and threw it up into a ponytail. I applied a bit of mascara and touched up a few spots with concealer before running downstairs. There was really no time for anything else.

"Morning Lils," greeted my dad.

"Hi Daddy," I said as I sat down and started eating the eggs on my plate.

"God Lily it took you long enough I must have been calling you for at least…an hour," said my mum.

"Yeah I know sorry, but you know how I hate mornings," I replied with a smirk.

"Petunia are you coming with us to Kings Cross with us?" my mother asked as Petunia bounded down the stairs.

"Do I have to? I'm supposed to meet Vernon for brunch." she wined. Vernon is her whale of a boyfriend by the way. None of my family really likes him, but we put up with him for her sake.

"No I already told you that you don't have to, but I think it would be nice. However, its up to you." Oh bless my mother for trying; she should know that she wouldn't be able to guilt Petunia into it.

"I'm meeting Vernon, I won't have time," she answered very matter of factly.

"Oh all right," sighed my mum. I could tell she was disappointed. She desperately wanted us to get along again like we did when we were little and she tried to get us to as often as possible, but it never worked.

"Say hi to Vernon for me," I called as Petunia was walking out the door just to annoy her.

"I'm sorry Lily I tried to get her to come, but she just so stubborn and..." I cut my mum off with a wave of my hand.

"Its fine I expect no less from her, it doesn't bug me. And mum you guys don't have to come with me I'm old enough to go alone. Plus it'll be faster if I apparate, I'm running late as is and I'm head girl it won't look good if I miss the train."

"Oh but Lily we can't miss your last train ride to school. Can't you just apparate..did I say that right…us too?" my mum answered eagerly.

"I suppose, but how will you get back? You won't have a car."

"We'll take a cab dear, don't worry about it," replied my father who had been unusually silent until then.

"Okay well then lets go, Grab each of you grab one of my hands. Dad can you take my truck, and mum can you take Snowball? Snowball is my owl by the way. They did as they were told and I concentrated hard on Platform 9 and ¾, I didn't want anyone getting spinched. We turned on the spot and were there. Both of my parents looked a little frazzled, but otherwise fine. They knew the concept of apparating, but it was there first time doing side along.

"What did you think?" I questioned.

"Not my favorite way to travel, but it is fast," replied my dad.

We quickly said our goodbyes and I promised to write. Then I dragged my truck to the train and after a minute of struggling, successfully got it up with out any major catastrophes. I looked at my watch, Ten fifty three. Darn not enough time to visit the girls like I had planned. Oh well I guess I should just go straight to the heads compartment.

As I made my way down the hallway I couldn't help but wonder whom the head boy will be. Maybe a smart Ravenclaw, or Amos Diggory from Hufflepuff, oh dear Merlin please don't let him be a Slytherin. I don't think I could live in a dorm all year with one. Just then did I realize I was already at the Heads compartment and none other then James Potter was waiting inside. Merlin was he stalking me now?

"Ugh I'm so not in the mood for this," I muttered as I opened the door and walked in.

"What was that Evans? I'm afraid I didn't quite hear you," he said.

"Potter what the hell are you doing here? This is the heads compartment, can't you read?" I asked point to the sign on the door that said HEAD'S COMPARTMENT in big letters.

" I know what the door says thanks. And seeing as I'm head boy I rather think I'm supposed to be here," he replied with a bloody smirk as he held up the Head boy badge.

"Haha very funny, now find Remus and give him his badge back"

"Lily, its not Remus'. As hard as it is to believe I am Head boy. Here look at the letter"

He thrust his Hogwarts letter at me and it read:

_Dear James,_

_ I am pleased to inform you that you have been chosen as head boy this year. It is an honor and privilege so do treat it well. I will send you a letter at a later date with instructions. _

_ Albus Dumbledore_

_ Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

It was the exact same letter I got except mine said dear Lily and head girl, not head boy. Merlin this cannot be happening. James Potter cannot be head boy. There must be a mistake. He's an arrogant bullying repulsive toe rag who doesn't give a damn about the rules. HE CANNOT BE HEAD FREAKING BOY! But then I looked at the letter again, it had the Hogwarts seal, which is something that you cannot replicate with magic or without, its impossible and I realized this was happening and I couldn't change it. Merlin what am I going to do?


	2. The Ride to Hogwarts

_**A/N: Disclaimer- I own nothing besides the some of the plot. Read and review please **_

**The Ride to Hogwarts** JPOV

Lily was still staring at my Hogwarts letter with a confused look on her face. It had been five minutes…I was starting to wonder if she is okay. Merlin she looks so adorable when she's so confused. And that sweater! Oh that sweater. Why did she have to wear that bloody thing? It's making it very hard for me to not look at certain places. Places I'm sure she wouldn't want me staring at. Oh damn I hope she doesn't catch me; I'm so getting hexed if she does. I am going to have to force myself to look at her face until she's done to prevent just that. Not that her face isn't beautiful I could stare at it for hours and not get bored its just…that body well its bloody spectacular and she's got no ruddy idea how great it is.

"Well your head boy," she said in a sort of disbelieving voice breaking me out of my trance, "I don't know how it happened or why, but its true."

"Look Lily I was just as surprised as you are. I honestly think Sirius confuded Professor Dumbledore as a joke or something at the end of term, but he promises he didn't so I guess good old Dumbledore either knows something we don't or he's losing his mind. Either way there is nothing we can do. I know I'm the last person you wanted to be stuck with, but if its any consolation I promise I'll be better this year. No more of the annoying, arrogant, bulling, toe rag James Potter that you are used to I swear. And since we have no choice do you think we…can maybe try to be friends. Just to make things easier and more civil. I mean we have to share a dorm and do rounds together so I thought we could, but only if you want to," I said in a rush but with sincerely.

She continued to stare at me for a few minutes and she had a look on her face that she gets when she's thinking. I would know she gets it in class a lot and its one of my favorites. Gosh I sound like a bloody stalker, stop James stop!

"Okay, we can be friends."

"Wait really?"

"Yes James really" Did she really just call me James? She has never called me James. Well friends do call each other by their first names so it's a good start I guess. Wow this is exciting. Maybe Moony is right if I stop pushing her she won't hate me.

"So what now?" I asked softly.

"Well we have the prefects meeting in five minutes. Don't worry I already have a plan just follow my lead ok? But we really should go now to their carriage."

"Okay"

**ONE HOUR LATER **LPOV

The prefects meeting went surprisingly well. James didn't hex any of the Sytherins and no one complained about the schedule I made up. Now all I have to do is find my friend's compartment. We normally sit in the 2nd to last one, next to the marauders unfortunately so I guess I'll go there first. Sure enough I was right. As I opened the door and walked inside I was attacked.

"Lillllllly!" cried Marlene as she ran at me and hugged me.

" Hi Marls glad to see that you missed me"

"Why of course I missed you. What kind of a best friend would I be if I didn't?"

"A terrible one" I answered knowing it's what she wanted to hear as we fell into our seats laughing.

"Hi Lily," the other girls chorused. I looked around; it always made me laugh how we all looked so different and had very unalike personalities, but we are all great friends. Alice Prewett has short black curly hair that frames her face and soft brown eyes; she has a very sweet look about her that her personality seems to mirror. Mary Macdonald has long, straight, shiny, white blonde hair and looks that make boys instantly turn into mush, but that is only because she is like a quarter veela. Her eyes are a beautiful shade of light blue. She's social and the kind of girl everyone loves. I don't think there is a person in school who wasn't friends with Mar at some point. Emmeline Vance had medium length brown hair that curls under in just the right places. She has dark brown eyes that can and have made many people melt. She's an introvert who's very quiet and keeps to herself though. Marlene McKinnon out shines everyone in my opinion. She has long, silky, dark brown curls that seem to cascade down her back perfectly. Her eyes are a dark blue that is almost Sapphire colored and she has a perfect feminine body despite being a chaser on the Gryffindor Quiddich team (most girls who play get a sports build which isn't that bad its just not as elegant, but she maintains a girlish figure somehow). She's wild and carefree, but she's also loyal and fun loving. Marls is my technically my best friend, but she's really more like my sister. She's seriously like my other freaking half; we are convinced that we are soul mates (in a very very non sexual way, trust me we are both totally straight). We have been inseparable since right after the sorting during our 1st year.

"Hi guys. Alice how the hell did you get back here so fast? The meeting just ended and the prefects carriage is all the way at the front of the train." I said.

"I have my ways she said with a coy smile"

"I don't even wanna know"

"No you don't," Emma added jokingly," Trust me."

"Nah just kidding, Lils you were bickering with that Hufflepuff prefect for like ever we all left like five minutes before you guys," Alice said.

Marlene had opened her mouth to add something when the door opened and in walked the infamous marauders and Frank Longbottom, Alice's boyfriend of two years.

"Ladies, mind if we join you? There are Slytherins in our usual compartment, one of whom is my dear brother and I cannot stand to be around him or them, plus there are no other compartments empty enough to fit all of us" said Sirius Black, James Potter's best friend who is equally terrible in my book.

" Sure," Marlene said nonchalantly. She's actually friends with the marauders, as they like to call themselves, because of Quiddich and the fact that her family is close friends with the Potters so she has spent time with them outside of school. According to her "they really aren't as terrible as they seem" but I have trouble buying that. It's also no secret that she fancies Sirius…well ok its no secret to anyone but him. She's liked him since around third year. But honestly he has shagged just about every girl in school besides the one who really cares about him and me of course. We have all tried on numerous occasions to get them together, but Sirius never gets it. He only sees her as a friend. I know even James tried and failed last year and he knows Sirius better than anyone. That was when Marley decided to publically give up, she figured if James couldn't convince him no one can so she showed everyone she was done with Sirius by snogging Max Cromwell in front of everyone in the great hall. I think part of the reason she did it was a final attempt to make him jealous, needless to say it didn't work. But I know Marlene better than anyone and deep down she'll always have feelings for him no matter what she says.

"So congrats on head boy Remus," Mary said cheerfully without looking up from the Witch Weekly magazine she was reading.

"Well I'm flattered really, but Mar I'm not head boy"

"Oh I'm so sorry I just assumed," she said looking up.

"Don't worry about it, I'm actually relieved I never really wanted it anyway."

"Well who is it then? Lily didn't tell us," Emma added in.

"It's James," Remus said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"WHAT?" chorused half of the compartment.

"LILY why didn't you tell us" Marlene whined "Wait no James I saw you last week why didn't you tell me? Or you Sirius since you obviously knew too."

"Well love see Jamesie here is too ashamed to go admitting it to anyone and I am still too deeply depressed about losing my partner in crime to the dark side to speak of the abomination," Sirius remarked.

"Oh Sirius stop being so dramatic, and the dark side really, come on there's a war going on out there with a real dark side and you're going around joking like that," Alice scolded. He just shrugged.

"Wait I'm still having trouble here James Potter was made head boy like for real? And Lily hasn't Avada Kedavraed herself yet?" Mary asked.

"Yup," I said," We decided to be friends in order to keep things civil this year." The look on their faces was priceless. The entire room went silent. Merlin if I knew this was how to shut them up then I would have used the "James and I are friends now" phrase waaay sooner. Remus was the first to regain the ability to speak.

"Well I think its great, maybe they won't bicker as much anymore."

A few "yeahs" and "yeah rights" were murmured but then everyone sort of started doing there own thing. Remus, Emma, and I were all reading spell books. James, Peter, and Mary were playing exploding snap. Sirius and Marlene were bickering about something, and Alice and Frank were sleeping pretty much wrapped around one another, which normally would be hard for most to look at but we were all accustomed to it by now. They are like that all the time. All in all I realized life was good. Its my 7th year, I have amazing friends, and I'm bloody head girl what more could I ask for? Oh yeah a boyfriend. Well you can't have everything right?

_**Another A/N: I know the descriptions of Lily's friends may not be correct, but I made them the way I picture the girls so sorry if it disappoints you.**_


	3. A Run in with Snape

_**A/N: Okay so I know this story is a little slow right now, but I promise it will get better. Right now I'm just introducing the characters and setting up the base of the story. There will be all kinds of drama later on so please be patient and stay with me. I plan on updating everyday if possible. Thanks lovely readers! Remember to R&R **_

**A Run in with Snape** LPOV

"Lily you have to wake up. You're going to miss breakfast if you sleep anymore. If you aren't up in five minutes I'm sending in Marlene," James called cautiously from outside of my door, which he was softly knocking on.

No one and I do mean NO ONE wants to ever be woken up by Marlene McKinnon. She's loud and demanding, and just down right mean if you oversleep. Knowing this from prior experience and believing that James would keep to his word I slowly sat up and opened my eyes. Ahh the sun is so bright, why do people wake up early? It's really not worth it. I looked at the clock on my nightstand. Merlin I have got to stop with this oversleeping thing or I'll end up never having breakfast, I thought as I made my way to the bathroom. I went through my normal bathroom routine, dressed in my uniform quickly, and then made my way downstairs to the common room where James was waiting.

"Why are you still here?" I asked.

"I was waiting for you."

"Why?"

"Because we are friends and that's what friends do," he said simply.

"Ugh fine let's just go I'm hungry and I want to eat before class."

"Okay."

As we made our way down to the great hall everything was going fine, we were even chatting about potions until who should cross our path? None other than Severus Snape, my ex best friend and James' sworn enemy. There was no way this would turn out well.

"Congrats Lily," he said softly. "On making head girl. Of course we all knew you would get it…"

"Really that's funny I thought you and your friends felt that mudbloods are terrible choices for any position of power," I spat back.

James was just standing there with a smirk on his face, obviously loving how I was handling things, but I knew it was only a matter of time before he stepped in.

"Lily you know I didn't mean what I said…I apologized, and I thought we talked about this."

"No Snape you talked and I listened. When will you get it through you thick skull that we are no longer friends? And as for your apology, I never accepted it and I never would. Now move out of my way so I can go eat bloody breakfast with my friends before class," I said as grabbed James' wrist, pulling him with me as I pushed past Severus.

"Lily please," he begged stepping in front of me again.

"She said move Snivellus, I don't think you should need to be told again," James said angrily as he stepped in front of me. Clearly he was unable to hold back any longer. He really, really hated Snape, more then me for whatever reason.

" You don't threaten me Potter"

"Oh really, well I can change that you know," James said menacingly as he raised his wand. Severus mirrored his movement, taking out his own wand and pointing it at James. Wow I can't believe how easy it is to call him that. I thought not calling him Potter would be harder, but I guess I was wrong. I have to say I am kind of proud of myself.

"Enough! Both of you," I said finally intervening, "James lets go we barely have time to eat as is. Snape go before I give you a detention."

"So it's James now for him, and I'm suddenly Snape to you?" Sev questioned as we were walking away.

"Yes, _Snape,_ James and I are friends. Friends use first names. You and I are no longer friends so it doesn't seem fitting for me to call you Severus or Sev anymore." That was the last thing I said because James finally pulled me away into the great hall. Since when is he the bigger person? I was expecting him to fight back.

I took the empty seat in between Alice and Marlene, and angrily began adding food to my plate.

"Whoa Lils we know you're not a morning person, but what did the eggs do to you to deserve that?" Alice questioned jokingly.

"Nah this isn't a morning thing Alice, look at James," she gestured to him. He was seated in between Remus and Mary where he was adding food to his plate equally as angrily as Lily had been," He seems rather agitated too. What the hell happened? Are you two back to fighting already?" Marlene asked.

"No Snape happened, enough said," James practically growled.

"Oh"

"Lets change the subject please. I'm in no mood to discuss Severus. He's ruined my day enough already," I said quickly before James could begin to rant about Snape.

"There's no time for that. Class starts in five minutes. Lily here's your schedule. McGonagall handed them out like half an hour ago. James, I think Remus has yours. Grab a piece of toast and lets go or we are going to be late for Charms," Emmeline said as she handed over my schedule.

Remus nodded as he handed over James' schedule. Most of the group got up, but I sat and looked down at the paper. Today I had Charms, Transfiguration and Double DADA. Oh joy!

"Let's go Red," Sirius said," Can't have the head girl late for class; how would that look?"

"I'm coming," I grumbled as I grabbed a piece of toast and cut in front of everyone. I was determined to get a good seat this year. Last term I was stuck next to a very clueless Hufflepuff who was constantly asking for help.

"What's wrong with her, I thought we were over the Snape thing," he whispered to Marlene who was currently walking on his left.

"Lily's not a morning person, and things get ugly when she isn't fed. Combine the two and you get a very grumpy Lily. Don't piss her off, she won't hesitate to hex you," she answered quietly.

"I CAN HEAR YOU!" I yelled back to them.

"Sorry," they said in unison, just before they each began to blame the other for being too loud. Merlin sometimes they are so alike it's not even funny.

Ugh today was going to be a long day I thought as I sat down in the first row next to Emma. I sighed contently though, realizing I got the perfect seat. I would be able to hear and see easily, and Emma was the best person to sit next to. She's smart and social enough to hold up well when we are paired off, but she's also quiet enough that she isn't distracting during class. Hopefully I get this lucky in every class, but I some how doubt that will happen. I'm never that lucky.


	4. Essays and Hot Chocolate

_**A/N: Hello my lovely readers! So first of all I would just like to thank those of you who added this story to their favorites list or have subscribed. It means a lot to me. Second of all, please please please review! I would love to know your input on the story, and if you have any ideas for future chapters I would also like to look into them. As of now I have a general idea of how I want the plot to go, but I could use some ideas for the chapters in between the really important ones (which by the way have not happened yet if you couldn't tell, although I think its pretty obvious. Gosh I really need to add some drama to this story it's even starting to bore me). By the way I'm hoping to make the chapters a little longer from now on, just because I feel like I could be writing more than I am. Thanks! Remember to R&R **_

_** Sincerely yours, imjustme135**_

**Essays and Hot Chocolate** LPOV

The next few weeks went by pretty smoothly. There were no more encounters with Snape, and James and I were actually becoming good friends. I hate to say it, but I was wrong about him. He really isn't a terrible person. His friends aren't that bad either, but I would never admit that to them. Everything was going by pretty perfectly until a very angry Marlene burst into my common room ranting about how Mary is a traitor.

James and I were in the heads common room. It was around 8 o'clock on a Sunday night and we were doing homework quietly by the fire. James was helping me with a Transfiguration essay and I was helping him with Potions one. Transfiguration is the only subject I have ever had trouble with and it happens to be his best subject so he took pity on me when he noticed I had spent three hours writing, and only got about an inch done. I had agreed to check over his Potions essay in return since it was one of my best subjects, and he had agreed to the trade. There was suddenly a loud bang and our door swung open. Naturally we both assumed the worst and reacted instinctively by jumping up and drawing our wands.

"SHE'S A SUCH TRAITOR," Marlene yelled as she stormed into the room.

James and I sighed realizing there was no threat as we put away our wands and sat back down.

"Who's a traitor Marls?" I asked calmly as I returned to correcting James' essay.

She didn't answer; she just stood glaring at James. That was girl code for: I won't talk with him here so he better get lost fast of I'll hex him.

"I guess I'll be going then. I think Moony mentioned studying in the library tonight. Lils, I'll bring your essay with me and finish it there. I'll leave it on the your desk when its finished," James said as he gathered his things.

"Ok, thanks again and same goes for yours," I said and then I mouthed 'sorry ' apologetically when Marlene wasn't looking.

He just shook his head and waved his hand to show me he didn't mind. Then he mouthed 'good luck' before he turned and made his way out the door.

"Marlene, what happened?" I asked softly as she sat down on the chair James had just vacated.

"Well I guess this means you haven't heard the news yet; wait of course you haven't I only just found out from Alice and you have been up here all day. But that's beside the point, Black asked Mary to Hogsmeade earlier today and that bloody traitor said yes. Honestly I don't know why I was ever friends with her anyway. She's a ruddy whore."

"Oh Marls I'm so sorry…but in her defense she didn't know for certain that you fancied him. You never really told her right?"

"I shouldn't have had to. You knew before I told you because friends can just tell. How many times have you reminded me that everyone knows because it so obvious? What is she the exception to everyone now? I've shared a dorm with her for over 6 freaking years and you want me to believe she never knew. I mean Merlin Lily how dumb do you think she is? She knew and she didn't care. What kind of friend does that?" said asked angrily as tears began to stream down her face.

He question was obviously rhetorical but I answered anyway.

"I don't know," I said as I walked over and wrapped my arms her. She was now shaking with sobs. I realized had never hated Sirius Black more than in that moment. Marlene never, and I do mean never cried over guys. He was the only man who would ever hold the ability to break her like this and he was going to pay for the pain he caused her. I would personally make sure of it.

"Lily, what's wrong with me? I'm never good enough for him; I don't know what to do anymore. I've tried everything. What does she have that I don't? I can't keep watching him go for girl after girl over and over again, especially not if those girls are becoming my friends."

"Marlene Ann McKinnon there is absolutely nothing wrong with you. You are one of the most brilliant, talented, and gorgeous witches here. You're far better than Mary, and any guy here would be lucky to have you. Don't you ever think you are not good enough for anyone, because it's completely the other way around and you know it. Sirius Black could never deserve you, and if he's dumb enough not to see how wonderful you are then you are so much better off without him," I said sternly.

The worst part is that no matter what I say or do will make her stop loving him. She has felt this way about him for too long and I think she's long past the point of being able to stop. He's her "one", the guy she's supposed to be with. So it'll probably be like this for the rest of her life and there's nothing I can do…well nothing but lie to her tonight to make the pain temporarily lessen.

"Look I know how hard it is now, but I promise it will get better okay? Things won't be bad forever."

"Do you really believe all that?" she asked as she looked up, her eyes glistening with tears and wide with wonder and desperation.

"Every word." No of course not. I don't believe a word of it, but I can't just tell her that it'll always be like this. I hate when she's hurting, so I have to do what I can for now since I can't take away the pain forever. Unfortunately that involves lying.

"Lily, I can't go back there. I can't stay in that room with her. I might end up killing her when she falls asleep," she said.

"You can stay here tonight. Did you really think I could let you go back to that room with a good conscious? I don't want to see you sent off to Azkaban for the rest of your life for murdering Mary," I said jokingly.

"That would be tragic wouldn't it? Poor Black would probably cry his eyes out when he realized he lost a potential shag," she remarked laughing.

"See that's the Marlene I know. How about some hot chocolate? I can have the house elves bring some up."

"Lilyflower you shouldn't even have to ask that question. You know my love of chocolate and being waited on; how could I say no to that offer?"

"Well excuse me for being polite and asking," I said in mock seriousness.

It always did amaze me how fast she can rebound. One minute she's crying, the next she's back to using nicknames and joking around. I just hope she doesn't go back to being upset anytime soon. Class tomorrow should be interesting that's for sure. I can't wait to see how she handles it. Knowing Marlene yelling will be involved.

_**Two Hours later **_JPOV

I had just finished spending the last two hours with Remus in the Library, doing nothing but homework. What ever reason Marlene had kicked me out of the dorm to talk to Lily had better have been pretty good or else someone owed me big time for this.

"Chocolate frogs," I said and the door to the heads room opened. Yay Lily didn't change the password without telling me for once. Thank Merlin cause I was not in the mood to spend the night in my old dorm with the guys tonight.

I stepped inside and noticed Marlene was lying on the couch sleeping, Lily was reading in her armchair by the fire, and there were two Hot Chocolate mugs sitting on the coffee table. One empty and one half full.

"Looks like I missed a fun night," I whispered.

" Why didn't you save me one?" I asked as I gestured to the hot chocolate.

Lily looked up from her book and frowned. Oh damn what did I do now, I know that look all to well and some how I know I am going to have to pay for what ever happened.

"You can have the rest of mine, its still warm. And oh yeah totally it was a great night. Marlene spent about an hour crying her eyes out because of that asshole you call a best friend before she finally calmed down, drank some hot chocolate, and fell asleep. Then of course we played a game of exploding snap and danced around in our knickers," she spat sarcastically.

"Who did he ask out now?" I asked softly.

"Mary, and she said yes," Lily replied gravely, "And by the way she can sleep through anything once she's out so you don't have to whisper."

"Oh yeah I forgot," I said in a normal tone, "Merlin, he can be such an idiot sometimes. Look Lily I'm really sorry, I love Marlene like a sister and I hate when he hurts her to, but I don't know what to do anymore. Do you want me to try and talk to him again? I mean it didn't exactly work the first time, but I could try again. Who knows maybe he'll finally get it through his thick skull that she likes him as more than a friend."

"No don't bother. We both know it won't work." She sighed and said," What's done is done; we'll just have to do our best to try to get Marlene through this. I think she'll be ok to go to class tomorrow, but she's staying here tonight. She doesn't want to go back to her dorm cause Mary's there, but even if she did want to I wouldn't have let her. They should be separated for a little while so Marls doesn't lose it and do anything stupid. You don't mind if she crashes on the couch right?"

"Of course not, she can stay as long as she needs to. You know I could probably get the house elves to set up a cot for her in your room if you want. It would probably be more comfortable than the couch," I suggested.

"I don't really want to wake her tonight so maybe if she wants to stay tomorrow we could arrange that, but I think for now its not necessary."

"Okay, well here's your essay," I said as I handed her the parchment, "Obviously it needs to be rewritten since it's in my handwriting. Oh and it probably wouldn't hurt to change some things around to make it sound more Lilyish. I tried to make it sound the way you write, but you know how McGonagall is, she knows our styles so."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it. And thanks again. Yours is on your desk."

"Alright thanks. We'll I'm off to bed see you in the morning. Sweet dreams Lily," I said quietly.

"You too James, Goodnight."

Well as much as I would rather Lily and I be more than friends I have to say I don't mind this just friends thing. Its better than nothing and hopefully she'll see I'm not the guy she thinks I am. Maybe she'll realize that deep down she does care about me, even if it's just a little. I've decided I'll wait for her for as long as it takes, because she's worth it. No one else will ever compare to her. I am completely in love with Lily Marie Evans and always will be.


	5. Breakfast Drama

_**A/N: Hi everyone! Thank you again to those who have reviewed, it means a lot. I love getting your guys' points of view on the story. This chapter will have a really cute Lily/James scene. Umm ok well I'll keep this short, so thanks for reading and please continue to review if you already have and please do if you haven't! **_

_** Disclaimer: Once again I owe everything to JK Rowling. I own practically nothing here unfortunately. Oh and also the title is the name of a song by Cyndi Lauper (see I don't own that either), the reason for it will show up later in the story.**_

**Breakfast Drama** LPOV

Monday morning started off relatively normal; I woke up, got ready and when down stairs. Which is where I found a very frantic Marlene. She was pacing back and forth between the door and the middle of the room trying to decide if she should leave or stay. James was sitting comfortably in an armchair just watching her, trying his hardest not to laugh.

"Marlene, are you okay?" I asked as I glared at Potter.

"I…I don't know what to do. I don't want to go back to the dorm if Mary is there, but I have to soon to get ready because class starts in 40 minutes," she answered in a nervous voice.

"How about I go with you and I'll go up first to see if she's still there. If she is I'll grab your stuff, and you can come back here to get ready, if she's not then you can go up and get ready like you normally would."

"But what about breakfast? If she's still there it'll take more time to get my stuff, come back here, and get ready. We'll end up missing a meal and you know how crabby we both get when that happens."

"James will bring us breakfast here if we aren't at the Great Hall in half an hour, won't you James?"

"Sure, sure," he responded unenthusiastically.

"Good, now come on lets go."

We made our way successfully to Gryffindor tower and got lucky. Mary had already left. Alice was the only one still hanging around the dorm, unfortunately waiting for us demanding answers to where Marlene was last night.

"Hi Alice," I said as she glared at me. Marlene was currently getting ready, leaving us to sit and wait. Thankfully she hadn't tried to question Marls, but that meant she would be asking me.

"Please tell me she was with you last night," Alice whispered so Marlene couldn't hear.

I just nodded as a response.

"How bad was she?"

"The worst I have seen her in a while. I heard you told her the news, what exactly happened she wouldn't give me many details." At this point we were no longer whispering due to the fact that we had heard the shower turn on a few minutes ago.

"Well I personally heard the news at dinner. Mary was telling Emma about it and I guess I just sort of overheard. Marls wasn't there, she was eating at the Hufflepuff table if I remember correctly and I assumed it was because she heard the news and didn't want to be aren't him. Turns out she was just eating with a friend for fun. But later Frank and I were in the common room doing homework and she walked in looking totally fine. I was confused because I had expected her to be livid, so I asked if she had heard. Then of course she was confused and I had to tell her. She didn't even say a word she just stormed out. I was worried when she didn't come back, but I figured she was with you so I didn't go looking for her."

"Wow Alice couldn't you have shortened that a little. I mean I know I asked what happened and said she didn't tell me much, but I didn't need every detail. A summary would have sufficed," I said laughing.

"Oh hush you know that's not the important, we need to figure out what we are going to do. Sirius and Mary are both going to be at the table. In fact they'll probably be sitting together. Do you think she can handle it?"

"She has to face them sometime and sooner is better than later. Plus we'll be there if anything goes wrong and James knows about it too so he can get Sirius out of there if things get out of hand."

"I guess your right, but how does James know?"

"Marlene? " I called ignoring Alice's question, "Are you almost ready? We only have about 15 minutes until class."

"Yup," she said popping the p as she walked out.

I had to say she looked pretty great for having the rough night that she did yesterday.

"Lets go, I wanna see Frank before class," Alice said as she bounded out the door.

"More like she wants to snog him," Marlene said so only I could hear.

**FIVE MINUTES LATER (now in the great hall for breakfast) JPOV**

"Marls what's got your knickers in a twist?" Sirius asked.

Lily shot me a worried look; Merlin that look is cute too. Why does she have to always look adorable? It's killing me. Regaining my head, I just shrugged in response. I mean after all what was the worst that could happen.

Marlene didn't even respond she just shot him glare. I swear if looks could kill he would be dead right now.

"What is it you time of the month? Or did you just have a rough night?"

Now since she did have a rough night and because men are never supposed to ask women that first question he was obviously in big trouble.

"NO Black it's not my time of the month, not like that's any of your ruddy business anyway and neither your second question, so sod off!" she said raising her voice significantly.

"Whoa Marley, Sirius just asked a question there's no need to bite his head off. You're normally nicer in the morning. What did you and Lily decide to switch places today?" Mary said jokingly.

Lily looked terrified now and so did Alice both were sitting wide-eyed waiting to see what would happen. I could see Lily gripping her wand in her pocket too, just in case things got bad. I was absentmindedly fingering my own wand in my pocket come to think of it. I guess I have to say even I was getting worried too. Marlene was already upset, there's no way she could stay calm forever while being provoked by the source of her anger.

Once again she didn't even say anything; however, she did stand up, lean forward and with a sick smile on her face, dump her entire goblet of pumpkin juice on Mary's lap.

"What the hell is your problem?" Sirius asked as he stood up so he could tower over her. In the mean time Mary was sitting with a dumbfounded look on her face, obviously not understanding anything.

"MY problem? You want to know what my problem is? Well its you! You are an arrogant, bastard excuse for a man. You don't deserve to be a Gryffindor! The sorting hat made a mistake, you should be in Slytherin with you family since it's clearly where you belong!"

The entire great hall went silent and our entire group was in shock. Remus went pale, Peter was shaking with fear, Alice was sitting looking terrified while clutching onto Frank's arm, Emma was totally emotionless, and Mary looked downright angry. Lily looked…well kind of all over the place. Her emotions seemed to be running wild, like she couldn't decide whether she should be worried, scared, proud, or upset.

At that point I stood up and Lily followed my lead. We both knew Marlene had done exactly what she meant to, she wanted to hit a nerve with him and she did. We knew had to stop them fast. Pretty much the entire great hall was watching. They were already causing a scene and it was only going to get worse.

Sirius looked like he wanted to kill someone. He was about to open his mouth to say something terrible no doubt, but I was faster than him. I put a silencing charm on him and grabbed both of his arms as I began to drag him out of the great hall. Remus had stepped forward and was trying to help me get Sirius, who was currently struggling against my hold, under control. Peter had all of our bags and was trailing behind us.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Lily and Alice trying to get Marlene out of there while Frank and Emma were trying to restrain Mary. The teachers had also stepped in. They were trying to get the rest of the Great Hall to calm down. At this point everyone was yelling, cheering, jumping, or laughing at the scene Sirius and Marlene had just displayed.

I took the silencing charm off once we got Sirius into a deserted corridor.

"She's bloody insane. I'll get her for saying that! What a…"

"Sirius!" Remus cut him off sharply," You are not going to trash talk Marlene right now. We know you are mad, and we know what she said was not right, but it's not really her fault." Sirius had tried to cut in several times, but Remus waved him off and kept talking.

"You can speak if you are nice," I said.

"How the hell is it not her fault? What did I do to her?"

Remus and I sighed. "James I think you should take this one, Peter and I will go to class and make an excuse for you two," Remus said as he walked away pulling Pete with him and giving me no time to protest.

"Well?" Sirius questioned impatiently.

I groaned and turned to face him. "Sit down, knowing you Padfoot this could take a while."

He did as he was told and I continued.

"For as brilliant as you are you can be oblivious you know."

" I resent that," he said with a smirk just as Lily came up behind us and tapped my shoulder.

"A word please?" she said softly.

We stepped away from Sirius and she starting whispering rapidly.

"You cannot by any means tell him that she fancies him and is jealous of Mary. It would only make things worse. If he can't figure it out than he doesn't deserve to know. She would die if she knew that you told him and I don't think you want her to be angry at you too. Now we are going to go back over there. I am going to yell at you both for being out of class and then we are going to go to Transfiguration ok?"

I just nodded knowing I wouldn't be able to go against her wishes. She looked so worried and I knew it wasn't just that, she was upset because Marlene was hurting; I couldn't make her feel worse.

She was about to turn to walk back to Sirius when I grabbed her arm.

"Is she okay?" I asked.

"Not really. McGonagall sent her to the hospital wing for a calming draught and she excused her from all classes today. Honestly I think she felt bad for her because I have never known McGonagall to be that nice. Alice and I are going to take turns visiting her today, oh and by the way she'll probably be sleeping in my room or on the couch in the heads common room for a while, for obvious reasons. I mean if you don't mind, we do share the dorm so you get a say too."

"Lily you know you don't even have to ask; she can stay as long as she needs. If there's anything I can do let me know ok?"

"Well right now not being around her is good. I mean she knows you agree with her, but you're also his best friend. So you kind of have to agree with him too. Plus when she looks at you she sees him so it's kind of hard. But I may need you to tell off anyone who harasses her about the incident. I plan on giving out detentions to anyone to tries, but I can't handle everyone and you are head boy," she said in a rush.

"Done and done," I replied.

"Hey Lils," I called as she turned once more to walk away. She turned back to face me with a confused look on her face.

"How are you…are you okay?"

And just like that the strong front she had up fell. She looked so small and worried. Not like the strong, independent, confident Lily I was used to.

She shook her head and quickly turned it. She obviously was trying to make it so I wouldn't see the tears forming in her eyes, but she wasn't fast enough. I took a step forward and slowly wrapped my arms around her. I was shocked when she didn't push me away, but returned the gesture and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"She's my best friend," she said quietly with a sniff, "I hurt when she hurts. I hate that she's going through this. I hate that he's doing this and doesn't realize it. And I hate that I can't really help her. Even the lies that everything is fine won't work anymore.

"I know, I'm so sorry. I fell helpless too, but I'm sure he'll realize soon and things will get better," I relied softly as I rubbed her back. Merlin she still hasn't slapped me she must really be upset.

She nodded, but I knew she didn't really believe it. Hell I didn't even believe it, but she needed to hear the lie just like Marlene did. I hated that they were both hurting, but especially Lily. I wished there was something I could do, but I knew there wasn't.

"We should get back, Sirius is staring," she whispered.

I nodded as I reluctantly let go of her and we starting walking back.

"And James…thanks," she said so quietly that I barely heard her.

"Anytime."

"What took you to so long?" Sirius questioned when we reached him.

"Never mind that Black get to class. You too Potter," Lily said in her Don't-Mess-With-Me-I-Am-Bloody-Headgirl-and-I-have-More-Authority-Than-You voice.

And with that we all walked silently toward Transfiguration.


	6. A Meeting with Dumbledore

**A Meeting with Dumbledore**JPOV

Somehow we made it through the rest of the day and week. Granted I did have to give out a few detentions to some Slytherins who liked to mouth off about the whole Great Hall incident, but that was expected. They apparently found what Marlene said very funny and liked using it to taunt Sirius. His family didn't find it quite as amusing. Regulus, his brother and his cousin Bellatrix were outraged. They seem to think it's a mockery of the family or something. I don't know. I was speaking to Remus about it, but then Lily came along and I got distracted.

"Move Potter your taking up the entire couch," she said irately as she threw her bag on the ground.

"Well hello to you to love," I said with mock sweetness as I moved over so she could sit.

"What happened? You were in a good mood before," I asked.

"I just spoke to Marlene about her going back to her dorm. She seemed to think I didn't want here there anymore, which isn't true."

"Well Lily dear," I said, "It sort of is."

"It is not…well ok it is, but only because I'm worried about McGonagall finding out. I've already had to bribe three different house elves into not telling her that 'Miss McKinnon hasn't been sleeping in her bed'. Which not an easy task, they are very loyal to the professors and I have some leverage with being head girl, but its not enough to last forever. Plus she needs to face Mary, they can't avoid each other forever."

"What are Alice's views on this?" Remus asked.

"If it was up to her Marls would have been back by no later than Wednesday. She thinks they need to make up so we can all be friends again."

"Does she know how remote the chances of that happening are?" I questioned.

"Of course, but she's a dreamer," Lily said with a laugh.

"So does that mean you kicked Marlene out or not?"

"I did. I told her that she had to go back and that last night was her last she could stay here for a while."

"How'd that go?"

"Not very well, obviously it's the cause of my sudden anger."

"That's not what I meant. I wanted to know if she agreed."

"She didn't have to. I changed the password. She can't get in."

"Oh that's nice so neither can I if I decide to leave. When were you planning on informing me of this change?"

"Oh sorry I forgot, its Nicholas Flamel."

"Come again?"

"Nicholas Flamel, the alchemist who invented of the Philosopher's Stone, which contains the Elixir of Life and can turn led into gold. Honestly James don't you read?"

"Not often no. And never heard of him, but what ever I guess that's not important. Next time though can't we make the password James is awesome?"

"Absolutely not."

"Fine what about Quiddich? Come on that one's less conceited. What's wrong with it?"

"No," she said simply and started to follow Remus' gaze out the window.

He was looking at the sunset, which was almost finished. The sky was getting dark and I knew we were both thinking the same thing. Tonight was a full moon and he needed to get down to the shack soon.

"Shoot what time is it?" Lily asked drawing our attention back to her.

"Eight thirty," Remus answered nervously as he checked his watch.

"Damn, I have that Arithmacy essay due. There's no way I'll finish it and the Charms one. I missed half of the notes. I was planning on re-reading the chapter, but I don't think I have time."

"You can have my notes," Remus offered as he took them out of his bag. He winced as he leaned down. It wasn't uncommon for him; he was always sick and hurting around the time of the full moon, but it didn't make me feel any better about it. I hated that he had to go through the pain that came along with his transformations once a month.

"Oh thank you Remus. I love you, your such a savior."

I instantly tensed up as she thanked him. I knew she meant as a friend, but the jealous part of me tried to make me believe otherwise. He shot me as close to an apologetic look as he could manage because just then he started coughing.

"Hey mate that doesn't sound good maybe you should go to the hospital wing and have Madam Pomfrey look at it. Come on I'll walk you," I said quickly as I stood up. He mirrored my movement and grabbed his bag.

"Feel better," Lily called not looking up from her work.

LPOV

It was two AM and James still wasn't back yet. I know he wasn't in the hospital wing, because Remus should have left hours ago to go to the Shrieking Shack to transform. That was why I let them go earlier. I figured out that Remus was a Werewolf around fourth year. I confronted him about it once and found out that James, Peter, and Sirius knew as well. I, like them, didn't really care that he was a Werewolf, which surprised him. I guess he's used to people being prejudiced. He also told me that he goes to the shrieking shack to transform once a month.

None of that is an excuse for why James never came back though. Its not like he ever sleeps anywhere else normally. I thought he my have forgotten the password, but when I went out to check if he was around waiting for me to realize he was locked out I noticed he wasn't there. At that point I deicided to give up. I'll just interrogate him tomorrow; he'll have to come back eventually.

~The Next Morning JPOV~

"James where were you last night?" Lily asked softly so no one could hear while I buttered a piece of toast.

I tried to keep a surprised look off my face. How did she know I never came back? Was she waiting up for me? Crap, now I needed to come up with a lie.

"Wha…what are you talking about I was in my room, you knew that. I walked right past you around eleven and you were still writing your essay, but you called back goodnight as I made my way up the stairs," I hissed back nervously. We were interrupted before she could respond.

"Excuse me, Mr. Potter, Miss Evans?"

We both turned to see an extremely frightened looking first year trying to get our attention. She was holding out a piece of rolled up parchment to us like it was burning her hand.

"Yes sweetie?" Lily answered in a very motherly way.

"Pro..Pro..Profess…Professor Dumbledore asked me to give you this," she stuttered as she handed Lily the paper.

"Thank you," she said as she accepted it.

The girl didn't turn and walk away though, she just stood and fidgeted nervously until she found her voice again.

"Am I in trouble?"

"Oh no, of course not. You can go. Thank you very much," Lily said sweetly. Gosh, she would make a great mother. She's so patient with kids.

I watched as the girl walked away while I fantasized about Lily and I being married one day with kids.

"James, pay attention we have to read it!" she scolded as she hit me over the head with the parchment.

"Oh right," I said as I took I from her and opened it.

_Lily and James,_

_Please meet me in my office at 8:30 this morning. The password is Fanged Frisbee._

_Professor Albus Dumbledore_

"Well that wasn't very descriptive, I wonder what this is about," I though out loud.

"James! Its already 8:28 we'll never make it in 2 minutes."

"Yes we will, I know a way that's fast, but we'll still have to run. Follow me," I said as I grabbed the roll of parchment and my school bag and started to quickly walk out of the Great Hall. She did as she was told and followed.

We broke into a run as soon as we were out of there. We went up a flight of stairs, through a deserted corridor, past quite a few sets of armor, and through an old tapestry somehow unseen by any member of staff and found ourselves in front of the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

"Fanged, Fanged Frisbee," Lily said between gasps for breath. I keep forgetting she's not as athletic as I am. Merlin she must have been killing herself to keep up.

"Thankfully that worked, I wasn't exactly sure…" I started but she cut me off.

"WHAT? You didn't know where we were going that entire time and you made me come along anyways knowing how hard it is for me to keep up with you. Bloody Quiddich," she whispered angrily as we walked up the stairs to his study.

"I wouldn't say I didn't know where I was going, I just wasn't 100% positive."

"Ah James, Lily you right on time. Please come in, come in. Have a seat," Dumbledore said as we walked into his office. We sat in two chairs across from his desk that he had been motioning to.

"What is this about Professor?" Lily asked.

"Two things. The first being the, shall we say, incident in the Great Hall last week. I'm sorry I didn't speak to you sooner, but I have been rather busy."

"What about it Sir?" I asked.

"Well I've noticed it's caused a bit of tension between a few houses, not to mention some inter-house dilemmas in Gryffindor. It has also come to my understanding that Miss McKinnon has been staying in Lily's room up until last night."

"I can explain…"Lily started, but Dumbledore raised his hand to stop her.

"You are not in trouble Miss Evans and neither is Miss McKinnon. I understand your motives and amend you for being such a great friend; however in the future I must ask that you refrain from having anyone stay in your dormitory for any length of time seeing as its not fair to the other girls who were not presented with the opportunity."

"Of course Sir, I'm so sorry it won't happen again."

"Yes yes, now as far as the tension between and in some of the houses go you to seem to have it covered, but please only give out detentions when necessary. Minor offences can suffice with just a warning. Try to settle disagreements by talking if you can. Professor Slughorn was rather worried that a quarter of his house was given detentions last week and he asked me to look into it. It seems you are doing your job too well," he said lightly.

"Yes sir," we answered together.

"Now for the second order of business. Unfortunately times are getting dark and Voldemort is slowly rising to power, but I know I don't need to tell you that. You are surely well aware. James, your parents are Aurors so you have seen it and I know you both read the daily prophet. The point is I think we could all use some moral boosters. I was hoping you two would agree to organize some fun events for me. Three to be exact, one for each season, autumn, winter, and spring. I hope this will also help with the house tension, plus who doesn't like a good party?"

"We would love to Professor," Lily answered quickly. She looked excited.

"Excellent, I hoped you would agree. Now the prefects will be on a committee to help you plan these events. The ideas are entirely up to you. The teachers will also be available if you should need their help, as will if I you require my assistance. I do ask that you send me a note from time to time with your plans. Oh and do keep in mind that these events should be planned during school breaks or on weekends."

"Of course," she answered again.

"Alright that's all thank you for giving up you breakfast to come speak to me. Please hurry along and get to class though, you wouldn't want to miss anything with your NEWTS coming up," he said as we stood and exited.

Lily began gushing out ideas as soon as we got to the stairs and out of hearing range. I wasn't really paying attention, which earned me a slap on my arm.

"James! I asked what you thought."

"Oh sorry Lils, listen what ever you want is perfect. Just tell me what to do ok?"

"Fine, I'm calling a prefects meeting tonight at 6 to discuss this all you have to do is be there."

"Will do, see you later," I said as we parted ways her going to Arithmacy and me going to Care of Magical Creatures.

I thought over what she said about tonight, it would basically be a bunch of girls all from different houses with very different opinions going over party details while the guys tried to stay out of the way, Merlin that should be fun.

_**A/N: Ok how many of you thought that this would be the scene where Dumbledore asked them to be in the order? Huh, did I trick anyone? Not that I was trying to I was just re-reading this and I kind of remembered that most of the James/Lily stories have a scene where they meet with Dumbledore to talk about joining the order. Then I realized how it could have seemed like that's where this chapter was headed, but it's not obviously. Although that scene may or may not happen later in the story (hint hint!) So this chapter was mainly I James' POV what did you think? Anyways enough of my rambling. Thanks for reading and please remember to review!**_


	7. Decisions,Flying,and A Date To The Party

**Decisions, Flying, and A Date for the Party**** LPOV**

I was wandering around the meeting room aimlessly. The prefects meeting didn't start for another 10 minutes so I was a little early. No one was bound to show up for another five minutes at least.

I had to say I already had quite a few ideas regarding the events though. I was thinking at least one had to be formal, but I wasn't opposed to the others being that way as well. Maybe a muggle carnival could be one of them, there always fun right. Or maybe they should just be casual. I don't know, that's why I called the meeting, because I can't make a decision by myself and James isn't being helpful at all.

"Hi Lily," Alice called as she walked in grabbing my attention.

"Oh hey, you're early. No one else is here yet."

"I know, but I figured you would be sitting here all alone waiting so I decided I would join you being the fantastic friend I am."

"Thanks," I murmured.

"Soo, what is this about? We just had a meeting about patrol schedules and Hogsemeade visits a few days ago, so I know it's not about anything like that. Is something wrong?"

"No everything is fine, Dumbledore just asked James and I to do something for him and we need your guys' help that's all."

"Oh gotcha, so what did he ask you to do?"

"Alice, you know I can't play favorites. You have to wait until the meeting, it'll only be five minutes."

"You're no fun."

"Sorry dear fun isn't in my job description," I said jokingly. A few seconds later the door opened and in walked James and Remus.

"You two are right on time, but James I thought we agreed on coming early to meetings."

"Well Lilyflower your right we did, but you told me to be here at 6 outside of Dumbledore's office earlier so I thought you didn't want me here early. I was just doing what you told me to," he said with a smug look on his face.

"Ugh never mind, I don't want to deal with you right now."

"So hostile, I knew this party thing wasn't a good idea. She's going to get all stressed out just like she does during exams," James said to Alice and Remus.

"Party? That's what this is about?" Alice questioned.

"James! You weren't supposed to tell them that, now they know before the others and that's not fair," I scolded.

"Relax they barely know anything and they are two of our best friends, they aren't going to go bragging about it as soon as the others get here," James said in an effort to calm me down.

"Fine, I guess your right. Just act like you don't know anything ok guys?" I grumbled as the others started to walk in.

**JPOV  
><strong>

"Okay, so lets just run through everything that we came up with. The fall event will be casual and it will be on November 7th, which is a Saturday. The winter one will be formal and it will take place the first day of break. I'm going to speak to Dumbledore to see if he can set it up so students who want to go home for the holidays can stay for the ball and go home the next day. If there are any complications with that we may just have to move the date to a weekend in January. The final event will be like a muggle carnival, it will take place outside sometime before exams. The fall and winter events will be in the Great Hall. Did I miss anything?" Lily asked the entire group of prefects.

"Nope," I replied first.

"Wait yes I did, we forgot to go over when we'll meet to do further planning. I was thinking about meeting on Tuesdays and Thursdays. I realize this may cause conflict. So listen your help overall will be mandatory, but you don't have to attend every meeting as long as you have a reasonable excuse. Just please let either me or James know if you cannot make it ok? We understand you have tests to study for, homework to do, Quiddich practice," she said looking at me," and other things like that, so we are willing to be flexible. But if no one shows up keep in mind these will become mandatory I don't care what conflicts you have. Is that clear?"

"Yes," they all agreed.

"Alright then now go; finish your homework, study, snog your boyfriend or girlfriend, sleep, or what ever," I said trying to lighten the tension Lily had just caused.

As soon as everyone left she turned to me with a questioning look on her face.

"How do you think that went? Was I too demanding and bossy?"

"Nah Evans you were great, you're worrying about nothing."

"Then why did they all look so relieved when you said they could go?" she asked with a defeated look on her face.

"Lily, its almost 10:30 they are just tired. It's been a long day that's all," I said as I put a comforting arm around her.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, now lets go I'm exhausted too," I answered quickly as I steered her toward the door.

"Okay," she agreed softly, but she seemed distracted. I could tell she was still thinking things over. She probably would be up for half the night analyzing everything. Poor girl, she really needed to learn how to relax.

"Lily?" I asked as we reached our dorm, effectively breaking her out of her trance.

"What?"

"Nicholas Flamel," I said to open the door and then continued with what I was saying, "Will you come somewhere with me?"

"Now?" she asked skeptically.

"No in three years, yes now."

"I thought you were tired."

"Well now I'm not, just yes or no?" I asked.

"Where do you want to go?"

"I take that as a yes, now go upstairs and change into something warm. Then meet me in the common room," I called as I ran up the stairs to my room.

"James!" She called," I never really agreed. Ugh fine…bloody git," she called back as she ran up to her own room.

Five minutes later we were both changed and ready to go.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked.

"You'll see, but come here," I said as I beckoned her closer so I could throw my invisibility cloak over us both.

"What the hell? Invisibility cloak James? Where did you get this?" she questioned loudly as we walked out of the portrait hole.

I clamped a hand over her mouth and shushed her," Lily dear the point of an invisibility cloak is to keep you unnoticed, and while it renders the wearer invisible it doesn't prevent people from hearing you so please whisper only ok?"

"Fine," she whispered mockingly," But seriously where are we going?"

"You'll see just keep quiet and trust me ok?"

She didn't say anything, but I took that as a cue to keep going. It wasn't long until we were almost to the doors that lead to the Quiddich Gryffindor locker rooms.

"What do you know about flying?" I asked as I opened the doors.

"NO, absolutely not!" she hissed as I took the cloak off us.

"What are you just a bad flier or are you afraid? Because I can fix either you know."

"Neither, I just don't like it; but those things," she pointed to the broomsticks I had in my hands, "are death traps."

"Calm down Lily, I'm the best flier in school I wont let anything happen to you," I said as we walked onto the pitch.

"And there's that ego again, funny I thought you were actually getting humble," she said with a laugh.

I had grabbed Sirius' broom for her, but now I was rethinking it. If she was afraid like I suspected, or just a bad flier maybe she should just ride with me. It would be safer that way. I decided to let her choose.

"Do you want to ride by yourself on Sirius' broom, or with me on mine?" I asked as I mounted my broom.

"I'm not riding anything, I am going to stay right here on the nice safe ground until you are finished."

"With me it is then, come on," I said as I grabbed her waist and pulled her onto the broom.

Before she had time to protest we were up in the air.

"JAMES POTTER YOU ARE SO GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!" she yelled as we soared higher and higher.

"Sure love, just wait till we get on the ground. I don't really fancy crashing and dying and I don't think you do either," I said as I took a sharp dive that caused her to scream.

"Ready for the real fun?" I asked and she shook her head exaggeratedly. I just laughed and took off toward the black lake.

"Where the hell are we going?" she asked.

"You'll see. Trust me you'll be glad you came, your going to get an amazing view.

**LPOV**

It was absolutely breathtaking. James had taken us out over the black lake and I swear you could see everything from there. Never had the Forbidden Forest looked so dark and scary yet inviting at the same time. The castle looked more magical than ever with nothing but the night sky and the bright moon behind it. The lake looked magnificent. I wanted to touch it so badly, the water looked so soft. Suddenly we dove and were close enough to do just that. So I let my fingers skim the top of the water. It felt so smooth. The air was chilly, but not too cold. Everything was perfect. I so didn't want it to end.

"So beautiful," I said softly.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"Yes, its amazing. Please, James, show me more!" I answered eagerly.

"Not tonight Evans, it's late and we have class tomorrow, but maybe another night."

I nodded in agreement and savored the last few minutes of the view. Soon we were back on the Quiddich pitch.

"James, that was the most terrifyingly wonderful thing I have ever experienced in my life. Thank you, it was gorgeous. You were right, I'm so glad I came," I said sincerely.

"Happy to be of service. Still want to make me pay?" he asked smugly.

"Not today Potter, but watch yourself I might just sneak up on you when you least expect it."

"Oh is that right?" he asked stepping closer. I didn't move.

"Yup." Another step.

"Should I be afraid?" he asked huskily with one more step. We were now face-to-face only about an inch or so apart. Merlin he smells good, why hadn't I noticed that before? He grabbed a lock of my hair and started twirling it between his fingers I swear I heard him murmur 'beautiful' but maybe I imagined it. I took in a sharp breath, as my heart sped up. Why was I nervous? Its just James, he doesn't make me nervous, what's going on?

"Of course," I whispered back, not moving an inch. He dropped the lock of hair and smiled.

"Well than I guess I better be careful. Come on lets go, its late," he said as he turned to walk back.

I nodded and followed trying to get myself under control. We didn't talk anymore. James just threw the cloak over us and we went back in total silence. But I don't think that we really needed words, the silence was comfortable and kind of perfect.

** ~A FEW WEEKS LATER JPOV~**

It had been a few weeks since I went flying with Lily. We hadn't spoken of it since. I could have sworn at the end when we were standing on the pitch talking and I got real close that Lily looked nervous, in a good way. Almost like she was attracted to me. But maybe I was imagining it. I couldn't find the right way to bring it up so I just pretended like everything was normal. I guess I was imagining it though, breakfast one morning proved it. We were all just about to leave when bloody Mark Hanley from Hufflepuff came running over.

"Lily, I'm so glad I caught you I was wondering if I could have a quick word with you," he said.

"Sure Mark, what is it?"

"Well you know the fall party is in a few days, a week after Halloween like you planned…"

"Yes Mark, we know that thanks for stating the obvious now please sod off ' I thought. I didn't quite care for how he was looking at Lily and I had an idea where this was going. I just really hoped he didn't go there.

"Yes I know," she said softly. God did she have to be such a saint. Come on Lily be rude for once, you don't have to be nice to him.

"And I was wondering well would you like to go with me?"

Every one of our friends went silent. The girls looked hopeful, Lily didn't date a lot so they were probably hoping she would say yes. That was actually partially my doing. I had a bit of a habit of scaring off all potential suitors before they could even speak to her. I know its wrong, but hey I didn't really need the competition. The task of getting her itself would be hard enough without them getting in the way. Marlene knew about it, and I always thought lily did too, but maybe not because the others clearly didn't. I guess it wasn't as obvious as Marls said it was.

The guys all froze. They knew how I felt about her, and about what I did to guys who tried getting close to her. Hell Sirius even helped. I just hoped she wouldn't say yes. Dear Merlin I would give my firstborn son if someone could make it so she doesn't say yes.

"Sure, I would love to," she responded.

Damn I thought.

"It's great a date," he said happily.

I was now glaring daggers at him. Sirius put a hand on my arm momentarily grabbing my attention. I missed the rest of their conversation.

"Lets go, NOW," he whispered as he stood up. I didn't even agree I just stood and walked out. I could hear Moony, Wormtail, and Padfoot behind me so I turned into an empty corridor knowing they would want to talk.

"You ok mate?" Sirius asked.

"I'm going to make him wish he didn't do that," I said ignoring his question and turning to walk away. Remus grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"Now James before you do anything rash please listen to me. Think about Lily for a sec. Do you think she would be happy if you killed her date? Personally I don't really think she would. If you really love her, and I know you do, you'll pretend to be ok with this for her sake. And you wont hurt him," he said.

"And Prongs, its only one date. Hanley's a bloody prick; it won't take her long to see that. You still have time to win her you know," Sirius added while Peter nodded enthusiastically.

"Fine, I wont do anything for her sake, but I wont like it," I said gravely, "But if he hurts her, I wont hesitate to make him sorry he was born, and I am going to make sure he's well aware of that.

_**A/N: Hope you liked it! I love jealous James he's so much fun to write that way, but don't worry he wont be like that forever (hint hint). Review please!**_


	8. The Fall Party

_**A/N: Hi everyone. So this chapter will have many POV's. I wanted you to be able to get more than just Lily and James' perspectives here so I'm putting the spotlight on their friends for a little bit. Also warning this chapter will be long. I have soooo much to right about the party that it will take some time…because well it was a long night all around for them. Oh and I'm warning you now there's a part of this that gets a bit racy soo. Please R&R!**_

**The Fall Party**** LPOV**

I woke up early for once and not in my usual grumpy mood, but in complete excitement. That's because the Fall Party was today!

I had promised I would meet the girls up in their dorm to get ready right after breakfast so I decided I would just wear my pajamas down there. Lots of people did on Saturdays and its not like Alice would have let me where anything of my own anyway. She thinks my style is too conservative, so whenever a party comes around she dresses me. She's been gushing about what we are going to wear to this thing since the prefects meeting.

James was sitting in an armchair reading the Prophet when I got downstairs. He had stormed out of breakfast last week after Mark asked me out, but we never talked about it. When I saw him later that day he seemed totally fine, so I didn't ask.

Speaking of Mark we were getting along really well. I guess I would consider us boyfriend and girlfriend, since we snogged in the library last week and we have been spending a lot of time together lately. We generally eat lunch and dinner together. It does seem a bit fast, I know it's only been a week. I'm sure its normal though, I mean Marlene does this all the time right?

"Hi," I said cheerily to James as I reached the last step and stopped analyzing my relationship.

"Who are you and what have you done with Lily Evans?" he questioned surprised that I was up early and happy about it.

"Haha very funny, look I'm only up early because of the party. You know that, and I've been excited about it for weeks, hence the good mood."

"Okay," he said slowly," But I'm not quite sure I believe it yet. Have you ever gone down to breakfast in your pjs? Because I don't think I have ever seen you down there in them."

"I have once or twice, but I'm only wearing them because if I had changed Alice would have only redressed me later so there's really no point, and plus these are far more comfy than my regular attire anyways," I responded logically.

"Very well, are you going now? I'll come too. I went down earlier, but no one was there yet and I didn't want to look like I was pulling a Ravenclaw, sitting all by myself reading. It would ruin my rep."

"Oh because that would be so tragic," I said dramatically as we walked out the portrait hole.

"It would be, but don't mock for anything me when you're the one wearing pjs with bunnies on them."

"Hey! I like these, bunnies are cute," I defended as we walked down a flight of stairs. James was already ahead of me. Merlin why did he half to walk so bloody fast?

"And slow down would you, we aren't all insufferably strong."

"Awh was that a complement? I think it was, thanks Lils. Oh and yeah if they are soo adorable then why is this the first time I've seen you wearing them on your pants?" he asked as he slowed to my pace.

"That's only because I like the owl ones better, but they were dirty. And in your dreams potter," I said jokingly as we reached the great hall.

Everyone besides Emma and Mary were already seated at the table when we got there. Marlene was eating some toast talking to Remus. Sirius was having a fight with the sausage on his plate, he just couldn't seem to be able to cut it. It was actually quite funny to watch. Peter was reading the Daily Prophet, and Alice and Frank were arguing about where to meet later.

"Alice, can't I just meet you in the common room," Frank whined.

"No, its soo much more romantic if you meet me at the bottom of the stair case outside the Great Hall," she argued.

"But that means I have to wait longer to see how magnificent you look," he said. I had to admit he was good with the complements, however, he should know better. Alice will think it's really sweet, but she won't agree to meet him in the common room. They end up doing what she wants because no matter how hard he tries he cannot deny her anything. It's quite adorable actually.

"Give it up Frank, you know your not going to win this one. No need for the heave artillery," James said as we both sat down. He was to my left and there was an empty space on my right. Sirius was next to James, still trying to cut the sausage.

"Sirius sweetie would you like some help with that?" I asked as if he were a five year old.

"YES!" he yelled happily as he handed the plate over," Thank you Lily, at least someone cares about me actually being fed."

"Hey mate I resent that, I care I just thought you would give up soon and use your fingers," James said.

"And choke while I try to shove the entire thing in my mouth because it tastes so delicious and isn't cut into safe small bite sized pieces, I don't think so."

I cut it and handed the plate back to him. "Here Sirius, I know how grumpy you get when your deprived of you food so just shut up and eat okay?" I said jokingly just as Mark walked over and kissed me on the cheek.

"Morning girlfriend," he said as he filled the empty seat next to me.

"Hello boyfriend, good morning to you too. You just missed Sirius trying to cut his sausage and failing, forcing me to step in to get the job done."

"She's a lifesaver, you're a lucky guy. Keep in mind what we spoke to you about still stands by the way," he said the last part in a threatening way. I had no idea what they talked about, but I don't really think I want to know.

He nodded solemnly and turned back to look at me.

"So Lily I just came to ask where you wanted to meet tonight. I know you mentioned you had to be here early so…"

"She doesn't need to be early, I'll be here so you guys can come whenever don't worry about it," James said casually.

"What? James your never early to anything, don't you have a date that will want you to meet her later?" I asked.

"Nope I'm flying solo tonight. In fact all of the marauders are except that traitor," he said glaring at Sirius jokingly.

"Hey mate Mary practically begged. I wasn't even going to ask her, but she brought it up and I didn't know what else to do. We were in the middle of snogging and…"

Marlene looked up at this point and turned to me.

"I'm gonna go. Lily, Alice, I'll see you in the dorm when you guys are done decorating ok?" she asked.

"Of course," I said understanding why she suddenly wanted to leave.

Things with her Sirius and Mary had toned down. She had apologized and said she had a rough week. We made up a lie that her favorite great aunt was sick and they bought it. However, it was still hard for her to be around when they are together or when the topic of their relationship comes up. I smiled sadly at her as she left knowing today would be rough for her, seeing them together at the party.

"Anyways, Lily where do you want to meet?" Mark asked.

"Oh um how about right at the Gryffindor common room entrance? You know where it is right?" I asked.

I had thought about suggesting the bottom of the stairs like Alice had, but I wasn't really one for a great big entrance so I settled for outside of the tower.

"Sure, alright well I'm going to go, see you later Lilypad," he said as he got up and walked back to the Hufflepuff table.

"Lilypad?" Sirius questioned.

"Stop, don't say it. It's a terrible nickname and I hate it, but I don't have the heart to tell him so please let it go Sirius," I said quickly.

"Consider the subject dropped," he said laughing.

"Lily, its almost 9 isn't that when you wanted to start decorating?" James asked.

"Oh yes it is, can you get everyone out of the Hall? I'll round up the prefects."

"Sure," he said as he started walking to the front of the Great Hall.

"HEY EVERYONE," he yelled and amazingly everyone went quiet. I think it has to do with him being Quiddich captain. He can be so authoritative sometimes.

"We need you lot out of here so we can decorate for the party. If you're still hungry the house elves have left food in your common rooms for you to consume. Now please exit quickly and calmly thank you," he called and everyone rose to leave.

" I need prefects over here," I yelled and a group came toward me.

James walked back over and stood beside me.

"Nice," I said," You really know how to control a room. Oh and thank you for offering to be here early tonight, it means a lot."

"Anything for you Lily," he said seriously. "And well being Quiddich captain does help with that you know," he said more lightly.

"Okay everyone, lets get to work. You know your jobs," I said to the prefects who had al finally arrived, ignoring what James had said.

**Alice's POV**

"Lily sit still will you, I'm almost done," Mary scolded as Lily fidgeted. Mary was attempting to fix Lily's mess of curls and turn them into the gorgeous locks she's capable of having. However, this task takes time and Lils isn't very patient.

"Your taking foreeeever though," she whined.

"Oh hush Lily, the less you fidget the sooner she'll be done. Now which top do you like better?" I asked holding up one deep purple one and a pale pink.

"No to the purple," Marlene called," not for lils at least, but it would look good on you.

"What do you think of the pink Lily?" I asked her.

"Its fine, honestly Alice I don't really care what I wear. You know that."

"But don't you want to look good for Mark?" Emma who was sitting across the room letting Marlene do her makeup asked.

See we all have jobs in the getting ready process. I pick out the clothes. Mary does hair. Marlene does most of the makeup. Emma chooses jewelry. And Lily, does the charm work on our clothes based off my direction. We almost always end up making things shorter, tighter, or just different and she's the best at it.

"He shouldn't care what I look like, he should like me for who I am," she said confidently.

"Oh what ever, your impossible you know that," Mary said to her as she yanked a piece of her hair as punishment.

"Bloody ow Mary, you didn't need to pull that hard."

"Oh quiet you," she shushed her.

"Ok I've got it. Marls you are going to wear the dark purple sweater and that tight black skirt with those silver heels. Mary your wearing the baby blue dress, with the fitted navy jacket and those shoes," I said as I pointed to a pair on the ground," Emma your going to wear that flowered skirt with the cream colored top. I'm wearing the grey fitted dress with the bright pink shoes. And Lily you're wearing that light grey tight skirt with the light pink top and those black heels."

"I can work with those selections," Emma said a she opened her massive jewelry box.

"Aliceeee," Lily whined," do I have to wear heels, I hate them you know that."

"If you don't wear them today then I'm making you wear a pair to the winter ball, is that clear?"

"Yes, I'll wear them then. They look better with formal dresses anyway."

"No, they look good all the time, but I wont argue. Here you can wear the black sparkly flats instead."

Four hours later it was 7 o'clock and we were all finally ready looking stunning.

"Where are you guys meeting you dates?" I asked.

"I'm meeting that Hufflepuff…Lily what's his name again?" Marlene asked.

"Gilderoy Lockhart, and I don't know why you agreed to go with him. He's a conceited prat."

"He is," I agreed.

"Oh I know, but he's gorgeous so who cares its only one night. If he drives me crazy I'll dump him. We are meeting outside the Gryffindor tower."

"So are Mark and I," Lily added.

"I'm meeting Henry Brooks, from Ravenclaw at the bottom of the stairs," Emma said quietly. 

"Good," I said, "I'm meeting Frank there and Mary you're meeting Black there right so the three of us will go together."

"See you there guys," I called back to Marlene and Lily.

**JPOV**

"What are you doing out here mate? I thought you were supposed to be in there supervising," Remus said as he walked up next to me.

"Just checking things out here, no worries I'll be back in a minute."

"Waiting for Lily?" he asked.

"Look I know its weird and what ever, but I want to see her come down the stairs so I can pretend like she's meeting me."

"Its not weird, its sweet. She's missing out you know, but don't worry she'll come around soon. Trust me he's not her type they won't last."

"They have for a week Moony."

"A week is pretty short contrary to you beliefs James," he said.

"yeah yeah what eve…" I stopped dead. There she was at the top of the staircase. She was holding his hand, but I pretended like I didn't see that. She looked gorgeous dressed in a light pink top that made her cheeks look rosy and a very, very tight grey skirt that was making it hard for me to think straight. I was suddenly even more jealous that he was with her.

"Wow," I murmured.

Remus nodded and put a hand on my arm. "James we should get back inside."

"Okay, your probably right," I agreed knowing that was better than standing and gawking at her or trying to kill Hanley.

**Marlene's POV**

I had to hand it to her, Lily did throw a good party. The place looked awesome. They had enchanted the enchanted ceiling so it would only show a pretty orange sunset. They brought in trees to line the perimeter of the room and everything was in fall colors. They had even sprinkled leaves everywhere and charmed them so they wouldn't break or move. It looked magnificent.

Too bad I wasn't having a good time. The girls were right, I shouldn't have come with Lockhart. He really is a prat, I swear the whole time all we have talked about is either his hair or his smile. About twenty minutes ago I ditched him while he was talking to some fellow Hufflepuffs.

I tried dancing for a little bit, but couldn't get into it. Now I was sitting alone at a table watching my friends have fun with their dates.

Lily was slow dancing with Mark. He was whispering something in her ear that was making her smile sort of. I could help but notice she kept looking over at James for some reason though.

Alice and Frank were together, swaying back and forth, staring into each other's eyes.

Emma was talking to her date at a table a few feet away from mine. I suppose I could have joined them, but I didn't want to interrupt.

Mary was pulling Sirius toward the dance floor. He was protesting saying he didn't do slow songs, but in the end she got him to do it anyway.

"Having a good time?" James asked getting my attention.

"Of course, how about you?" I said jokingly

"Oh its ruddy terrible," he replied.

"Is it as hard for you to watch them as it is for me to watch Sirius and Mary?" I asked softly.

"Yes."

"How do you do it? You have been in love with her for years and some how you manage to sit back at watch. If I were you I would have done something rash by now."

"Marlene, you have been in love with him for years too," he said.

"Yes, but I didn't really admit it until 5th year."

"Well still, you should know it hurts just as much now as it did then. Except for me it's worse because now I'm friends with her. I know more about who she really is and it's caused me to fall in love with her more. SO I guess I don't know how I do it, I just sort of do. Although firewhiskey is involved. You want some?" he asked holding out his glass.

I nodded, grabbed it, and took a large sip. It burned as it went down my throat, but it felt good. I took a few more before handing it back, and then I could feel the effects of it kicking in.

"Where did you get it?" I asked.

"Marauders secret. But if you want one I'll go and fetch one for you."

"That would be fantastic, thanks Jamesie," I said calling him his childhood nickname that he hates.

He glared at me and then walked away. I looked up and saw Mark ask Lily something to which she nodded. Then he grabbed her hand and they started to walk away. Wow what ever he said must have been good for her to actually leave early, but then again it was almost midnight. Lots of people had left already. She turned back to look at me and mouthed half an hour, then I'll be back. I nodded and she turned back to him.

James came back a minute later frowning and looking confused.

"Where did they go?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, but she said she'll be back in half an hour. They can't do anything serious that fast…or at least she cant."

"Yeah," he murmured angrily. Just then Sirius and Mary ran out the doors laughing and smiling like crazy.

"Ah to being single," I said as I raised my glass.

"To being single," James agreed mirroring my movement.

We both downed the rest of our glasses and then looked at each other not knowing what else to do.

"Well this night doesn't have to be all bad. You want to dance McKinnon?"

"Sure, it'll be just like your Mum's Christmas Party a few years ago where you spilled punch all down your shirt cause you were smashed for the first time," I said giggling.

"Hey, we agreed to never speak of that," he growled as he pulled me on the dance floor and started to twirl me around. Small unknown fact to most people: Contrary to many beliefs, James Potter can actually dance.

**LPOV  
><strong>

When Mark had suggested we go for a walk around the grounds I agreed thinking it would be nice. But it was anything but that.

"You look gorgeous you know," he said as we walked past the greenhouses.

"Thanks," I murmured. "Where are we going?"

"Just a little further, come on this way."

We had just reached the edge of the forest when he stopped and in front of us was a tent.

"It's protected so no one can see it or hear anyone inside. You can only see it if you get close enough. Oh and there's an undetectable extension charm on in so its bigger than it looks," he said as he opened the door.

Inside it was nice there were lots of pillows and blankets and there were candles everywhere. He motioned for me to sit and I did with difficulty. I should never have worn the tight skirt, it's next to impossible to sit on the ground in it.

Everything was going great, we talked for a while and even snogged a little but then things went down hill.

"You really do look great," he said as he leaned in and kissed me eagerly and slid his hand under my shirt.

I instantly froze.

"Don't worry Lily, I won't hurt you. You don't have to be nervous," he said as he pulled my shirt over my head before I could protest.

"Mark, I.. I don't want to do this."

He laughed. "Lily I don't want to sleep with you, I just wanna mess around, no big deal," he said as he started kissing me again.

"I said I didn't want to," I repeated as I pushed him backwards off me. His head hit one of the tent poles. In the mean time I stood up, grabbed my top and started looking for my wand. Oh Merlin I left it in the dorm because I don't have pocket in this skirt. And he knows that.

"You shouldn't have done that," he growled as he grabbed my ankle and twisted it so I would fall. My head hit the ground with a sickening crack. He grabbed my arms and held me down, I could already feel the bruises forming.

"You see Lily," he was on top on my now, his face only inches from mine," you are a really pretty girl, I've wanted this for a while, but Potter always got in the way. This year though you guys became friends and I knew he wouldn't try to hurt me because it would upset you and make you angry with him, so I made my move. I don't want to hurt you Lilypad, and I won't as long as you don't protest."

I made a fast decision. I swung my knee up causing the skirt to rip and hit him just right so he fell over coughing and moaning. Then I jumped out of the tent and ran leaving my top and shoes behind. He really did a number on my ankle though so I couldn't go very fast and it gave out when I got only a few meters away from the tent. I could hear him coming out of the tent and I screamed. I knew it was unless because no one else was out here but I had to try.

He clamped a hand over my mouth and smiled at me.

"You're not getting away that easily Lily."

**JPOV**

They one thing I loved about dancing with a friend is there is no pressure. Marlene was my girl equivalent of a best mate, so dancing with her was like dancing with Sirius. We talked and joked and just had fun for a while, but then we got tired and realized the firewhiskey was wearing off causing a slight headache so we sat down with a Remus and a passed out Peter.

"Hey guys, what time is it?" I asked.

"Two o'clock," Remus groaned. Wow its kind of late, although Dumbledore did say the 7th years could stay as long as they wanted as long as a prefect, Lily, or myself was present. Speaking of Lily…

"Where's Lily," I asked Marlene.

"Where's Sirius," she threw back irately," I don't know probably back at the dorm, calm down. Just cause she's my best friend doesn't mean I constantly know where she is."

"Marlene she was supposed to be back at 12:00, it's been 2 hours. She's never late like that."

"Oh yeah your right, uh oh this isn't good."

Just then Sirius walked in and sat down next to Remus.

"Why are you here?" Marlene asked.

"I was looking for these blokes. I went up to our dorm and no one was there. How could you guys do that to me, you know how afraid I am of the dark," he cried dramatically.

"Not the time mate, have you seen Lily?" Remus asked.

"Umm not since she left with Hanley, but I think I heard him mention something about bringing her outside for a stroll to Lockhart earlier."

"Okay we should look for her, its pretty late. I'll check my dorm in case she showed up there, Remus you bring Pete back to your dorm and ask if anyone has seen her. Sirius go check the heads dorm. James you look outside. We'll meet back here at not later than 2:30 if you're not here then, we'll come looking for you. Got it?"

"Yup," everyone called running off in different directions.

"Padfoot, we need the map I," I yelled," Go get it and meet me outside. I have a feeling that's where she is."

"Got it, be careful mate," he called.

I ran as fast as I could and took the path down towards Hagrid's Hut thinking they might be there. But then I heard a scream from far away, like by the greenhouses. Damn I was in the exact wrong spot. I took off running in that direction and I heard a voice as I got closer.

They were down by the forest entrance. He had a hand over her mouth, and she was lying on the ground with tears in her eyes.

"Take you hands off her or I will not hesitate to kill you," I yelled as I got closer with my wand drawn.

"Well well welll, Potter, you are good. How'd you know we were here?"

"Lucky guess," I growled stepping closer. "I am serious, I'm giving you five seconds to let her go or I'll do things to you that are so terrible you'll wish you were in Azkaban receiving the dementors kiss."

"You don't scare me Potter."

I shot a nonverbal spell at him that caused him to fly backwards and made his entire body feel like it was burning. He screamed and I lifted it the hex.

"Petrificus totalus." Someone behind me yelled. It was Sirius.

"Don't do anything stupid mate, forget him I'll take care of it. Go to Lily," he said calmly. I then realized how hard I was gripping my wand and how deeply I was breathing. He had really pissed me off.

The others were crowded around Lily. Marlene was hugging her apologizing for not coming sooner. Remus was looking at her ankle murmuring something about it being broken, and Peter had just got up and was running back to the castle to get a teacher no doubt.

"James," I heard Lily whisper as I got closer and Marlene turned around to look at me.

I was pleading with my eyes for her to move so I could see Lily. She understood, nodded and moved so I could take her place. I heard her say something about looking for a shirt, but I wasn't paying attention my focus was on Lily.

When I got closer she threw her arms around me and started sobbing into my shirt. I wrapped my arms around her and rubbed her back. I looked down at her, she had bruises forming on her arms, her ankle was definitely broken and she wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Marlene!" I yelled and she came bounding over.

"take her for two seconds okay?"

She nodded as she sat down and wrapped an arm around Lily's waist and the other around her shoulders to keep her up sitting up right.

I took of my button down shirt and handed it to her. One Marlene got her into the shirt she let me take her place again and I pulled Lily into my lap.

"What's taking Peter so long?" Marlene asked, "She has a huge bump on her head, she really needs to get to the hospital wing. Plus it's freezing out here."

"I have no idea, but we aren't waiting anymore lets go," I said.

"James, she can't walk. Her ankle's broken, plus she's upset," Remus said.

"I'm aware. You really think I would let her walk? I'm going to carry her," I said as I stood up and shifted Lily so I was carrying her like a baby.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and snuggled closer trying to get warm. Her sobbing had lessened, but she still had tears in her eyes and she looked scared. I tried to walk as fast as I could without moving her too much.

"Marlene, come with me and try to find peter please. Remus will you stay with Padfoot and watch the scum so he doesn't get away?"

"Sure," he called and Marlene just followed.

When we reached the castle I said, "I'm taking her to the hospital wing, make sure Peter sends a Professor down to meet the guys and then meet me there okay?"

She nodded and then we took off in different directions.

_**A/N: Sorry if there are any mistakes I didn't have much time to edit.**_


	9. Waking Up

**Waking up**** JPOV**

We ended up running into Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Madam Pomfery in the hallway. Peter had gotten to them and explained what happened. They were all headed outside when Marlene caught them and said that Lily and I were going to the hospital wing, so Madam Pomfery left to meet us there and Dumbledore and McGonagall went to handle things outside.

Once we were there, I laid Lily down on a bed Madam Pomfrey assessed her wounds and gave her quite a few potions. I believe there was a calming draught, a sleeping one, some for healing certain wounds, and one for a dreamless sleep. Lily was out within five minutes of her taking them. That's when Madam Pomfrey got started healing her bruises and mending her broken ankle.

"That'll hurt right?" I asked referring to the broken ankle she was healing. I already knew the answer from experience. I was in here broken a lot from Quiddich. I still asked though, just because I think I didn't want it to be true.

"You know the answer James, you have been in here for broken bones more times than I can count. I swear to Merlin sometimes I think you have broken just about every bone in your body by now. I suppose I can explain it to you though incase you have forgotten," she said in an irritated voice," She won't feel much now because she's asleep, but it might be a little tender tomorrow and there may be some noticeable soreness from time to time for the next few weeks."

"What about the bruises?" I asked.

"Most of them are healed from the potions I gave her, but I'll go back and manually fix the ones that aren't. The ones on her ankle will remain for a few days though. Bruises from broken bones take longer to heal even with the help of magic."

I nodded and she walked away. I looked down at our hands. I had been holding Lily's ever since I set her down for Madam Pomfrey to look at. It felt nice, even if she wasn't really letting me by choice.

The others were all in Dumbledore's office relaying what they knew. I realized the scumbag was with them, but he would probably show up here in need of healing at some point. I think Sirius messed around with him a little before Dumbledore and McGonagall got there. Or at least that's what it looked like when he walked past on his way up to Dumbledore's office. I don't know if I was ready to handle seeing him any time soon though.

I could hear someone speaking to Madam Pomfrey outside the door to the hospital wing, it was McGonagall I think. When they were finished both walked inside and Madam Pompfrey turned to me.

"If you'll excuse me Mr. Potter I have to go to Professor Sprout's office to heal Mr. Hanley," I glanced between her and Lily worriedly. She wasn't really going to leave Lily alone was she? What if she needed more medical attention?

"Don't worry she's fine, she'll be asleep for the rest of the night. But Professor McGonagall will stay with her until I get back, she's in very good hands. You need to go up to the Head Master's office, he needs to speak with you."

"I..I don't want to leave her."

"She'll be here when you come back, I'll allow you to stay the night here if you feel that you need to. Oh and I do believe your friend Ms. McKinnon is on her way down to sit with her for a while so she will also be here until you get back."

"Alright," I said as I rose to leave.

The walk down to Dumbledore's office was a bit depressing. It definitely seemed longer than usual too.

"Bertie Botts," I said and the staircase to his study was revealed.

Just as I was about to walk in Sirius, Remus, and Peter were walking out. I guess Marlene really had been on her way down to the hospital wing earlier.

"You okay mate?" Sirius asked as he patted my shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm alright."

"Ah Mr. Potter please do come in," Dumbledore said before Sirius could respond.

I smiled sadly at my friends as I walked in and sat down. It was strange, I just felt kind of numb at the moment. The anger and panic had worn off and now I didn't know what I felt. I was confused really.

"You have had quite a rough night as I understand."

"You could say that," I responded.

"Let me guess, you want me to tell my side of the story. You want to know what happened from my point of view?"

"Normally yes that would be the case, but not tonight James. You feelings for Lily are not exactly a secret, we are all well aware of them and I think that because of them your night has been bad enough. I am not going to ask you to relive it for an old mans sake when I know you story will be the same more or less as what your friends told me," he said sincerely.

"Then out of all do respect sir, why am I here?"

"I wanted to commend you for being the bigger man tonight. You could easily have inflicted injuries on Mark Hanley far worse than those he caused Lily, but you didn't."

"Sir, I really don't deserve to be commended. I would have if Sirius hadn't stepped in. I don't know what he told you, but if he tried to build me up as a hero…its not true."

"I am well aware that Mr. Black stepped in, but do you truly think that if you had really wanted to hurt Mark he would have stopped you? I assure you Sirius did not try to make it sound like you stopped on your own, he didn't build you up, but he didn't describe it in a way that would make you any less of a hero."

"I'm no hero. If I were I would have stopped him sooner. If I really was, none of this would have happened."

"Oh I disagree with that, and I do believe Miss Evans would too. I think we both know that Mr. Hanley would have caused much more harm if you had not stopped him from doing so, and the fact that you did James is truly heroic."

"Well thank you I guess sir," I said quietly.

"Of course, now James the other reason I asked you here was to ask if you were alright. I know you have a way of keeping up a strong appearance, despite feeling bad on the inside. So the question is, how are you really doing?"

"Honestly not very well; I hate what he did. I'm furious with him for it. I wish I could have stopped him though. I knew he was bad news from the start. I feel guilty for not being able to prevent everything that happened. I know it's not really my fault, but it feels like it is. I'm worried, so worried about her. I know Madam Pomfrey says she'll be fine and I trust her judgment completely, but I can't help it. And I'm tired, just really, really tired, its been a long day," I said.

"Well James I think your feelings are all very common since someone you deeply care for was hurt. You worry and are angry because you love her. As far as being tired goes, that is valid too. But this is in no way your fault, do not look down on yourself for not preventing the inevitable. Now you have had a very long eventful day so I won't keep you any longer; you should return to your dorm and get some sleep."

"I need to be with her tonight sir. I just need to know she's all right, I'll never be able to sleep without knowing for sure. Madam Pomfrey has offered to let me stay in the hospital wing, so I am going there. But first what's going to happen to him? How is he being punished for this?"

"I thought you might say that, but being the Head Master I felt I had to suggest going to your dorm of course. As far as his punishment goes I am not sure yet. I need to speak with Professor Sprout and his parents and then I will be able to make a decision. I promise I will let you know when one is made though."

"Thank you Sir, may I go?" I asked.

"Of course, goodnight Mr. Potter," he said. I stood and walked back to the hospital wing where I sat in a chair for the remainder of the night holding Lily's hand and letting the soft sound of her breathing lull me to sleep.

**LPOV**

I woke up to a bright light shining in my face. Wait that's not right, we have curtains for a reason where am I? I looked around and realized I was in the hospital wing. Oh wait now I remember what happened.

Mark was hurting me for not wanting to have fun with him, but then James came and stopped him…speaking of James why is he right next to me, asleep in a chair next to my bed, holding my hand, wearing the same clothes from last night minus his shirt, which I was wearing. All he had on was an undershirt. Had he been here all night?

Then suddenly I began having a battle with my subconscious.

That's really sweet, Merlin he looks really adorable like that. And that shirt, it's molded to every curve of his abs. When did he get so hot? I officially love Quiddich.

Good Lily: AH no Lily you can't think things like that, he's just a friend. That's why he's here. I'm sure Marlene was too earlier.

Bad Lily: Did any of you other friends stay the night? I don't think so…he's different clearly. He's liked you since forever of course he's more than a friend.

Good Lily: Well I can't argue with that, and I was thinking about him for most of last night even before things got bad with Mark. Though, I remember when we were in the tent just talking I kept comparing what he said and how he moved to James.

Bad Lily: See, you like him. You just have to admit it to yourself.

Good Lily: Even if I do that what will people think? I hated him for so long, then we were friends and suddenly we are a couple. And AHH wait what you're clearly corrupting me!

Bad Lily: MERLIN Lily don't you watch any movies the best relationships are formed from messed up friendships like yours and James'.

But before I could go crazy by thinking back and forth anymore James woke up.

"Oh hey you're awake," he said softly.

"Yeah I just woke up a few minutes ago, did you stay here all night?"

"If I said yes would you think its weird?" he asked.

"No," I said too quickly causing him to smile. Oh Merlin that smile, now I know why all these girls talk about him making them melt. Ah I cannot think like this, you don't just like a guy over night. I need to talk to Marlene!

"Well in that case yes, yes I did."

"Why?"

He sighed softly and put his face in his hands. "I was worried about you," was the only thing he mumbled that I could understand, but I'm sure there was more.

"Oh, well James that's really sweet. Thank you for being here, and for saving me last night. I don't know what Mark would have done to me if you hadn't shown up."

"You don't have to thank me, I did what anyone would have done."

"No, you found me first. It would have taken most people longer…well it did the others didn't arrive until you had already handled things. Not that I blame them though, its just you knew. How did you know?"

"A sixth sense? I don't know you weren't back, and Sirius said you guys were supposed to go outside. Everyone else thought maybe you just came back and went to sleep somewhere, but I knew you would have come back to the Great Hall to finish off you head girl duties if you were given the choice. So I decided to look outside."

"Well I'm glad you did."

"So am I," he murmured just as the door opened and Marlene, Alice, Mary, Emma, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Frank all walked in. Marlene ran to me and wrapped me in a bone-crushing hug, uh did I mention Quiddich makes people strong?

"Marls I love you, but you're squishing my rib cage and preventing me from breathing here."

"Ooops sorry," she apologized as she let go.

"I'm just happy to see that you're alright, you gave us quite a scare right guys?" she asked the group.

"Yeah don't you ever do that again Lily Marie Evans!" Alice scolded as ran to the side of the bed and began freaking out, "I woke up to Marlene shouting things about you being in the hospital and nearly had a heart attack."

"What she's trying to say is are you okay Lily?" Mary asked laughing at Alice's freak out. In the mean time Frank had walked over and wrapped his arm around her, then gently began coaxing her away from the bed so other people could get closer.

"I'm fine, thank you all for your concern. But you really should go, I know we have quite a few tests tomorrow that you lot should be studying for rather than wasting your time here."

"We aren't wasting our time Lilykins, and plus you really think Pete, James, and I would really be studying anyway. James only studies when you make him and we never do," Sirius said.

"Enough of that Sirius," Remus intervened," Look guys I'm sure this is a bit overwhelming for Lily, maybe we should go down to breakfast and we can come up later in smaller groups."

"I think that's a good idea," Emma added. The rest, minus Marlene and James, more or less agreed and left with promises to return later.

"Coming James? I brought you a new shirt," Sirius called from the door.

"No you go, I'm going to stay here," he yelled back.

"Go catch up with them, I'll stay here," Marlene assured him.

James looked torn. He had to be hungry, but apparently he wanted to stay for some reason.

"James, go. You have to be starving, I'll still be here when you finish," I said softly.

"I promised myself I wouldn't leave you," he whispered.

Marlene had turned away at this point and was fumbling with something in her bag, trying to make it look like she wasn't listening to every word.

"That's really sweet, but I don't want you to miss meals. I swear when you come back you can sit with me for the rest of the day, but you need to go eat something now."

"Alright, I guess I can live with that," he sighed and leaned over to kiss my forehead before walking out the door. Normally that would just be considered a friendly gesture I mean hell Alice and Marls did it all the time, but it felt very different coming from him.

"Bring me a roll please," I called.

"Oh Lily do you not know me at all? I planned on bringing you an entire breakfast anyways, or at least making sure one of the house elves delivered one. I'm going to the kitchens before the Great Hall, just for you. And don't try to stop me!" he yelled as he ran down the hallway before I could yell back.

I leaned back on the bed and glanced at Marlene who was looking at me with her business face.

"What's going on between you and James? And do not say nothing because that right there was not nothing," she demanded.

"Honestly Marls I have no idea. This year he's been so different. He hasn't tried asking me out, and he agreed to be just friends. But I feel like we have sort of started flirting…"

"I wouldn't call it sort of. Lily you should see the way he looks at you when you aren't paying attention, its like you're his world. And 'I promised myself I wouldn't leave you' I mean what was that? Lily you have no idea how lucky you are. Not just any guy says stuff like that. He really loves you. Do you know how many girls would kill to be you?"

"I guess I never noticed it before, I mean I always thought he was attractive but his personality repulsed me. Now all of a sudden he seems like a great guy. If I tell you something will you promise me that you wont tell anyone?"

"Of course Lily, you shouldn't even have to ask. Now tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"Alright, alright. Well a few weeks ago after one of the prefects meetings James took me out flying. Like on the same broom really romantic view of the castle, forest, and lake flying, and at the end we sort of almost kissed. I mean we didn't, but I think I really wanted to. And last night when I was with Mark I kept comparing him to James in my head. What do you think it means?" 

"That little…ugh Lily I've been trying to get you to fly for years now! How dare he get you to first! But regardless of that I think that was really sweet. And it obviously means you have feelings for him. You know most of your guys' friends have been expecting you to get together for sometime. I think Remus and Sirius even have a bet going. However, the rest of the school would be shocked. Oooh you guys would be the cutest couple though. You look great together," she said excitedly.

"Whoa slow down Marlene, I don't even know if I like him…"

"Oh shut up, you know you do or we wouldn't be having this conversation. Plus I know you better than anyone. You can't lie to me."

"Fine, maybe I like him a little okay. Merlin I like James Potter. I don't think I ever thought I would say that."

"I know exactly how you feel. I've experienced that same moment, except I said Sirius Black instead. You know what I mean though," she said looking confused.

"Don't worry Marls, I do," I said while laughing.

_**A/N: So Lily admits to liking James, where will this go? I hope to have another chapter posted later today, but I'm not sure if I'll have the time or not. Please Review!**_


	10. Visits to the Hospital Wing

**Visits in the Hospital Wing **** JPOV**

True to my word I stopped in the kitchen to speak to the house elves about bringing Lily breakfast before meeting everyone in the Great Hall. Once I finally got there everyone was surprised to see me.

"Hey mate, we thought you weren't coming. Oh and put this on," Sirius said as he threw me the shirt he brought.

"Thanks. I wasn't going to, but Lily wanted me to go eat and get her food so here I am," I said as I pulled the shirt over my head and sat down.

"Your so whipped Prongs, and you aren't even in the relationship with yet," Peter said laughing.

"Shut it Wormy at least I can get a girl. I could have practically anyone here, I just choose not to, because I want her and don't find them appealing. What's your excuse?"

He just looked down defeated. I knew I was being too harsh and that I was taking my anger out on him. It wasn't Pete's fault, he didn't deserve what I had just said.

"Hey Pete, I'm sorry. That was harsh, I didn't mean it. I'm just pissed cause of last night. I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"Its s'okay," he said quietly.

Thankfully Remus deflected the conversation then so things were less awkward. We finished eating and then everyone had an argument about who would visit Lily first. Madam Pomfrey had said only three at a time when they left earlier and since I was automatically one of the three there were only two spots left. After about five solid minutes of arguing and then another ten of planning we finally figured it out.

Right now Alice and Frank would come up with me and we would convince Marlene to leave for a bit. Then at 10:30 Sirius and Peter would come up. At noon Remus and Marlene would come and eat lunch. At 2:30 Mary and Emma would take their places. Then it would start over again. Hopefully it would work.

**LPOV**

"Miss Evans?" I cute little house elf levitating a large tray called.

"Yes, oh and please call me Lily."

"This was sent up by Master James, he had us prepare you favorites plus some extras," she said as she set the tray down on my hospital bed. I gasped when she took off the lid, there was so much food! Was he out of his mind?

"Thank you so much," I somehow managed to say," would you like some of this? There's far to much food her for the two of us and you must be hungry with all the work you do."

"Your too kind Miss Lily, Trinkle mustn't take food from students though. You just eat as much as you can Miss. We'll pickup what ever you don't finish later."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Miss, now Trinkle must go, she has much work to do in the kitchens. Lunchtime meals need to be prepared," she said and with a crack she disappeared.

"Lily you are aware that James is bloody insane for thinking we would eat all of this right?" Marlene asked.

"Yeah, but all of my favorites are here look."

"He knows you so well…" she said dreamily," and me apparently, half of these are my favorites too."

"I think we just happen to like the same stuff Marls, but ok," I said while she started excitedly grabbing different foods. God her and Sirius are so perfect. They have to end up together.

Just as I grabbed a roll and started eating it James, Alice, and Frank walked in.

"I said three at a time!" Madam Pomfrey called from her office," you have four at the moment."

We all looked at each other. "This is going to screw up the schedule," Alice said.

"I'll go," frank said," I'll just switch with Marlene and come up later with Remus." He kissed her softly and then walked out the door.

"Schedule?" I questioned and they relayed the plan they created for having three people at a time visit. I couldn't help but notice that James was included in every group. Apparently he really was staying all day.

"Your ruddy insane James, but I love you," Marlene said with a mouth full of food.

"Did I have them bring too much?" he asked with a smug smile.

"James I asked for a roll, not 10, so yeah you could say that. But thank you anyways," I answered.

"Anytime," he said taking back his seat in the chair next to my bed.

We just sat and talked for a while. Everyone was avoiding the subject of last night, but we would have to talk about it eventually. Every few minutes James would lean closer to me subconsciously and then he would lean back when he realized what he was doing. A few times when we were laughing about something he would casually put his arm around my shoulders, but he would always move it back. He was probably afraid I would yell at him.

By the time Sirius and Peter came up I had plucked up the courage to make it so he wouldn't think he had to keep moving his arm back. When he put his arm around me I leaned in more so I our heads were closer. Normally he would tower over me even when we were sitting, but the chair he was in was lower than the bed so we were actually eye-to-eye for once. It worked because he didn't move, and he seemed to be smiling a lot more.

We kept this up at different parts of the day. Once lunch had rolled around he had moved to sit next to me on the bed. We ate with Remus and Frank and talked to them for a while too. Around 1 they left to go study and I started to realize I was kind of cold. I shivered and James looked at me with a questioning look.

"Cold?" he asked.

I nodded a little so he climbed off the bead and pulled the blanket up. Darn I was really hoping he would wrap his arms around me. He's always so warm, and way better than a blanket.

"Better?"

I decided to push my luck and shake my head. I was praying to God that he would know what I wanted him to do and didn't just use a warming charm on me.

"Hmm well I have one more idea, but I'm not sure you'll like it."

"What is it?" I asked softly.

"Here I'll show you," he said as he sat back down on the bed, and wrapped his arms around me. YES!

"James, this is fine," I said as I snuggled closer to him.

"Okay, good," he said with a chuckle as he rested his head on top of mine.

"Lily, can we talk about something?" he asked quietly.

"What?" I mumbled feeling sleepy.

"Never mind, it can wait."

"Kay," I murmured as I drifted off to sleep, feeling safe in his arms.

**~A Few Weeks Later LPOV~**

James and I never talked like he wanted to. Things just went back to normal. I mean there were little things here and there. He carried my books to the classes we had together, but that was because of my sprained wrist and broken ankle according to him. We would flirt occasionally too, but I suppose we did that before, I just didn't realize it.

Mark was given detentions for the rest of the school year, once a week with various teachers. We never got within 20 feet of each other because James and Sirius had threatened to do some "things that I'm not allowed to know about" according to Sirius if he got any closer than that. And I swear one of them was always around to make sure he kept his distance too.

The winter ball was coming up. Professor Dumbledore, James, and I had a long meeting about whether or not it should actually take place. In the end we decided to still go through with it not wanting to disappoint any students, except this time teachers would patrol the corridors and exits. I had never wanted to cancel it, but James was worried. It took time to assure him that everything would be fine. Hence the long meeting, and keep in mind Dumbledore is a persuasive person. It would have probably taken longer if it were just me trying to convince him.

I was doing well despite some of the injuries Mark inflicted. My ankle was getting less sore everyday, as was my wrist. The really bad bruises were almost gone, and the nightmares were subsiding. James still did have to wake me up from one about once or twice a week. It killed him to see me like that, I could see it in his eyes. But its not like I could do anything about it, I just had to give it time. Some terrible news came though that would start its own round of nightmares no doubt. What was it you ask? Well a letter came for me one morning. Nah I'm just kidding, well not about the letter, that part is true, but about the nightmares. What is said wasn't that bad.

_Dear Lily, _

_ I know you are probably surprised that I'm writing you since I never do. I only am now because this is important, but I will spare the small talk and cut to the chase. Vernon proposed. Mummy, Daddy, and I will be spending Christmas with his family to celebrate, and we decided it would be best if you did not join us. I don't think his family is not quite ready to meet someone like you. Not spending Holidays at home shouldn't be a problem for you though right? Mum mentioned you would be staying at that school of yours for the first few days of your break so I don't see why you can't stay the entire time._

_~Petunia_

I sat completely shocked. I don't know how long I sat staring at the letter, but eventually my friends noticed.

"Lily?" James said cautiously," What is it?"

I wordlessly handed him the letter and turned to Remus, Marlene, and Alice since they were the only ones who knew about the Petunia thing.

"Petunia's getting married, to that whale Vernon."

"Well Lils, that's not that surprising. They have been dating for a few years, you had to see this coming," Alice said logically.

"You didn't let me finish, my parents and her are spending the Holidays with his family. I'm officially homeless for the holidays."

"Oh Lily, I'm so sorry. I would invite you to stay with me, but I'm spending them at Franks. We leave the morning after the ball," Alice said apologetically.

"And my entire family is staying at James' this year, or I would have had you come home with me. I'm sorry," Marlene added.

"Its fine guys, I'll just stay here. I'm sure plenty of people do."

"Oh no you won't. I happen to know that the scumbag formerly known as Mark is here for the Holidays and your not staying here if he is with both me and Sirius gone," James said.

"Well James dear where do you suggest I go then? Home to my empty house, that would be loads of fun," I said sarcastically as I rolled my eyes.

"No of course not silly, you'll stay with me. Sirius, and Marlene will be there, and Remus and Pete are coming for the remainder of the Hols after Christmas. We have plenty of room trust me and my Mum always throws an awesome New Years Party. Isn't that right Marlene?"

"He's right, her parties are the best. We always end up getting sloshed and playing some interesting games around 3 A.M. Plus Lily if you come we can stay together. I've always thought the rooms were too large for one person anyway and it'll be like one big sleep over!" Marlene said excitedly.

"Well its settled then, Lily will come home with Marlene, Sirius and I."

"I suppose if you insist and as long as it's no trouble," I said tentatively.

"I'll go write my mum now," he called as he jumped up and began walking out of the great hall.

"He's insane, that boy," Alice said while laughing.

"We know," Marlene and I chorused. And the three of us broke out into a fit of giggles.

Just then Professor Slughorn interrupted us by tapping on my shoulder.

"Oh, Professor hello. How are you?" I said trying to control myself.

"I'm well Lily m'dear. I just came to invite you to a little holiday party I'm having in my office tonight. I'm so sorry about the short notice, I tried sending you some notes but they never quite seemed to reach you. So will you come? You can bring a date of course," he said pleadingly.

I was one of his favorite students, and he had me cornered. How could I say no? Those notes of his had reached me. He sent me 7, and I burned them all. His parties were always less then eventful, and I was hoping to escape this one, but apparently someone up there wants to punish me.

"Of course Sir, I would love to," I said sweetly.

"Oh wonderful, I'll see you at 8. Dress is formal, just like last year," he said as he walked away.

"Well there goes our girls night," Alice said sadly.

"What girls night," Marlene asked.

"I don't know I just thought that sounded like something I should say," she said with mock defensiveness.

"Well trust me I would much rather do that; anything is better than going to this thing, but he left me with no choice. There was no way I could say no, I couldn't make up a reasonable excuse that fast. And the worst part is I can't go alone and I have no idea who I could take. I've dragged poor Remus there far too many times in the past few years."

"Hm lets see would be dying to go with you anywhere, is extremely handsome, and absolutely adores you. Oh yeah now I remember, JAMES!" Marlene said.

"He won't want to go to that. James hates all of that stuff," I said sighing.

"What do I hate?" James asked as he returned from mailing his mum and sat down next to me.

"Oh nothing its just Professor Slughorn just personally invited me to his Christmas party tonight. I had to say yes, and now I'm in need of a date. Marlene suggested you, but I'm sure you wouldn't want to go. They are always terrible," I said trying not to sound like I wanted him to agree to go.

"What time is it at?"

"Eight, but trust me James you don't want to go. They are dreadfully boring and…"

He cut me off with a wave of his hand," I'll go, it'll be fun as long as I'm with you. The only thing I have planned tonight is Quiddich practice and that's at 5:45. It'll be over by 7 so I'll be fine. Plus I'm captain I can end early if I want. We are only playing Hufflepuff in the match tomorrow and they have a ruddy team this year. Ravenclaw beat them 140-10 so we don't really need much training."

Merlin 'it'll be fun as long as I'm with you' does he always have to be so sweet?

"Are you sure?" I asked while biting my bottom lip nervously, praying he would say yes.

"Positive, I would love to be your escort Miss Evans."

"Okay see you at eight," I said with a wink while I rose nervously laughing and walked off to class.

"Merlin she's going to be the death of me," I heard him say to Marlene louder than he intended. She laughed knowing I could hear and told him to watch out.

Maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad after all, I mean I could use this to my advantage.


	11. Slughorn's Party

_**A/N: Thank you to anyone who reviewed anonymously. I'm glad you guys liked the story. Please continue to R&R everyone!**_

**Slughorn's Party** **Marlene's POV**

"Oh Lily you're being impossible there must be thirty dresses here. Just pick one," I said exasperatedly.

"None of them are right," she said as she studied a black one.

"Lily I liked you better when you would let me dress you, why the sudden interest in choosing for yourself," Alice asked.

"Its because of James, she wants to look gooood for him," I said.

"Is there something you're not telling me Lily dear?" Alice called while she searched for more dresses.

"Um well I may sort of fancy James, just a little."

"WHAT?" Alice screeched as she turned around. 

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? Ah this changes everything, wait…. I know the perfect dress! Its Emma's but she won't care she doesn't like how it looks on her. Ah ha here," Alice yelled excitedly as she searched and found the dress she was looking for.

"Merlin its unbelievable, you'd think she would be upset because I didn't tell her at all not because of the fact that it changes how a dress should be selected," she said.

"Oh sweetie its not surprising we all expected you to admit it some time, just not tonight. I'm not mad that you didn't tell me, know how you are when it comes to that stuff," Alice said.

The dress was a dark teal color that had a sparkly band at the waist with glittery layers of tool that cascaded down to mid thigh.

Lily gasped, "I love it!"

"Thank Merlin," I exclaimed. We had been at this since we got back from dinner at 5:30, and it was now 7. Now we barely had time to do her hair and makeup.

"Okay put this on, I'm going to see if Mary and Emma are around. If Mary's not I'll do your hair and jewelry. In the mean time when she's done Marlene will you start her make up?" Alice called as she ran down to look for them.

"I don't want to wear a lot of makeup," Lily whined from across the room.

"Oh hush, you have no say in the amount that I put on you," I responded.

By the time she was dressed and seated for makeup Alice walked in with Mary. Oh joy this should be fun, thought.

"Emma is busy in the Library, but I have recruited Mary," Alice said as she walked over to try to find shoes and jewelry to match the dress.

"I'm thinking we'll keep it simple and do some soft curls, maybe even just some waves, how does that sound Lils?" Mary asked and I tried not to make a face. It was obviously still hard for me to be around her, the only thing that made it bearable was knowing that her and Sirius were going through a rocky time and he was bound to move on soon.

"Sounds perfect, thanks Mary."

"Here you'll wear these silver heels, and don't complain because I even shortened them for you, these sparkly drop earrings, and my tennis bracelet. Its goblin made, if you lose it I'll kill you," Alice said seriously as she held up the shoes and jewels.

"Okay thanks Alice, and I'll guard it with my life," Lily said with a laugh.

"You better, and sorry I couldn't find a clutch for you to bring. None of the ones we have would work with the dress, Merlin we have to go shopping soon. There is a Hogsmeade visit before the ball right? Anyways the point is I don't know what you're going to do with your wand."

"Hm well after the fall party I don't like not having it on me, what am I going to do?"

"Have James carry it," I suggested," It'll double as an excuse to stay close to him too, so it's a win, win"

"I guess," Lily said as she processed the idea.

It took another half hour and then we were done, meaning we ended perfectly on time. Lily looked great, I have to say Mary did a good job with her hair. She made it so there were loose curls, that created a soft wavy look, and she pulled back a few strands on one side of Lily's face so you could actually see her. I ended up going easy on the makeup like she asked, but it looked great.

"Wait Marlene when and where am I meeting James again?" Lily asked worriedly.

I looked at the clock and said," In the common room, like right now."

"Okay then lets go," Alice said as she ushered Lily out the door.

We all walked down with her mainly because we wanted to see the look on James' face as he appraised our work.

**JPOV  
><strong>

Sirius and I were waiting in the Gryffindor common room for Lily to come down. He was there lounging on the couch for "moral support" but Mary was with her so I think he just came to convince her to go for a snog.

I heard laughter coming from the girl's staircase so I looked up, and wow. I had a feeling this would happen, she will look ridiculously fantastic and I won't be able to think straight the entire night. I mean Merlin is she trying to kill me? She caught my glance and smiled softly as she walked toward me.

"You look…wow…" I said, as she got closer somehow finding my voice.

"Good wow or bad wow?" She asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Good definitely, you look gorgeous," I said finally managing an actual compliment.

"Thank you, and you don't look so bad yourself. You clean up nice Potter," she said as she looked over the suit I was wearing.

"Listen I hate to ask this, but will you hold my wand for me? I don't have anywhere to put it and I hate not having it on me," she asked nervously as she held out her wand.

I nodded, not trusting myself to talk again, while taking it and tucked it into a pocket in my jacket where mine was.

"Shall we," I asked as I held out my arm to her.

She nodded, took it and as we were about to leave Alice stopped us.

"I am in need of a picture before I can let you two walk out that door."

"Aliceeee," Lily whined.

"Oh quiet Lily it'll only be one," she assured her.

"What do you want us to do?"

"Just stand and look at each other like you did before," she said but when she tried to take the picture nothing happened.

"Ooops I forgot to put film in it, stay right here and don't more I'll be right back."

"Now is when we make or escape," Lily said as she pulled me out of the common room.

"She's hopeless with cameras, that would have taken forever if we waited," she explained as we walked to Slughorn's office.

"Good to know, and Lily I know a shorter way to the party if you don't feel like trecking through half of the castle."

"What? Where, the less I walk in these heels the better," she said as she gestured to her shoes.

"It's through this tapestry and down a flight of stairs, sound good?"

"Yes!" she said excitedly.

We took the shorter way, but Lily took forever going down the stairs.

"Liiiily, you're taking forever," I whined.

"You try going down 24 steps in high heels, and we'll see how well you do," she said as we reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Slughorn's office is just around here," I said as I pulled her around a corner.

"How do you know your way around so well," she questioned.

"Marauder's secret, I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you," I said in a mock scary voice as I held out my arm for her to take.

"Oh haha never mind then," she said jokingly as we walked in the door.

**LPOV**

The party looked the same as it had every other year. Lots of canopy drapes hid the ceiling and interior walls, and there were lanterns hanging everywhere. The colors were green and gold as always.

James was a perfect date honestly. He looked fantastic, made polite conversation with all of the boring people that I'm always forced to socialize with at the usual Slug Club parties, and saved me when Professor Slughorn tried to introduce me to one of his boring friends.

I was just meeting some author of a book that was terrible no doubt when he came over. He had been off "getting punch" but he ditched the glasses when he saw me and came over to rescue me.

"Ah Lily there you are I've been looking for you everywhere, care to dance?" he asked quickly with a hand extended to lead me out on the dance floor.

"Sure," I said and turned to the boring author and Professor Slughorn," You'll have to excuse me, I seem to have been putting off dancing with my date all night and I cannot deny him any longer," and with that James whisked me away onto the dance floor.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! Your amazing I'll never yell at you again, well ok that's not true, but what ever you know what I mean," I gushed as soon as we were out of ear shot.

"Anytime, you looked like you were dying over there so I thought I would step in. I know how terrible situations like that can be. My parents usually drag me to a few parties like this every summer, and those situations always arise," he said as he twirled me around and dipped me.

"James!" I hissed.

"What? Do you actually think I would drop you? Trust me, all those parties gave me experience. I can't tell you how many times Marlene and I have had to dance together and I promise I have never dropped her."

"I keep forgetting you're a pureblood and you guys do all of this stuff regularly, but that still doesn't make me feel any better," I said as a slow song came on and he pulled me closer. Merlin he smells good.

"Just trust me Lily," he whispered huskily in my ear.

"I do," I said softly.

"No, you don't," he said with a laugh.

"Listen Lils, we have to talk."

"I know," I said softly.

"So we can agree that in the past few weeks since the incident there has been something there right?"

"Yes," I whispered breathlessly as he spun me around again.

"Will you hear me out then?" he asked.

I nodded, unable to speak. I couldn't believe this was happening, I thought we would never have this choice.

"Okay like I said before you don't trust me, or we would have had this talk sooner," I was about to protest but he shook his head and shushed me," let me talk okay. I'll give you all the time in the world to say what you need to, but I have to get this out first."

"Fine," I grumbled.

"Like I was saying you don't trust me and I totally understand why. Its because I've never given you a reason to. It's just that when I first realized that I fancied you I didn't really know what to do. I was the first one of my friends to like a girl, so I was guessing and I totally went about everything the wrong way. I annoyed you, mad fun of your friends, and then when you kept rejecting me, I went out with other girls and dumped them soon after. Which I realize was wrong for a couple of different reasons, one being that I was only using them as distractions. I used to pretend that when I was wit them that I was really with you, but it never really worked. And it also didn't work when I tried to enjoy them for who they were because they were never as good you so I dumped them. I get that you watched me do that and judged me based on it, which is totally fair. But the thing is I'm not that guy that I used to be. I changed, and I think you have noticed. I also think you don't believe it. I'll do what ever I can to prove it to you though Lily, because no one compares to you and you're worth fighting for."

"Wow," I said softly.

"Too much?" he asked. (a/n: keep in mind they are still dancing)

"No, just give me a second to process ok?"

Wow how did he get that exactly right? It's like he took all of my thoughts from the last few weeks and combined them. Now what do I say though? Ah I can't think there are too many people here, we need to get out of here.

"James, can we go somewhere else to talk about this?'

"Sure," he answered as he ushered me out the door. We then found and empty classroom and sat down to talk.

We sat down on top of two desks next to each other and I took out the bobby pins Mary had put in to pull some of my hair back. Ah yes now that the headache I had acquired was gone so I could concentrate.

"Look James, you were absolutely right about everything except I think I trust you more than I'm letting off."

"Really?" he asked as he slid closer to me.

"Yeah, and I kind of…sorta think that maybe I like the new you as more than a friend," I said quickly and nervously as I found a spot on the floor to stare at that was suddenly very interesting.

I don't know what I had expected him to do, but I definitely wasn't expecting what he did. He pulled my chin upward and kissed me. It was slow, soft, and sweet, but totally the best thing I had ever experienced. I leaned closer and wrapped my arms around his neck deepening the kiss while his hands found my waist and tugged me even closer. I'm not sure how long we were like that for, but we both pulled away looking dazed and breathing heavily.

"Wow, you have no idea how long I wanted to do that for," he said softly.

"Oh, I can imagine. What do you think I have dreamed of for the past few weeks?"

He laughed as he grabbed my hands and asked," So what are we going to do now?"

"I honestly have no idea," I said.

"Well we can take things slow, if you want. Or we can go fast I'm cool with what ever you want," he said trying not to sound like he liked the idea of one more than the other.

"How about we start with you asking me the question we both know your dying to ask."

"Oh no not here, I think this time I might get a positive answer so I want to make a show of it."

"If you do that the chances of it working in your favor are slimmer you know," I said jokingly.

"Well I have a solution to that," he said as he stood up and pulled me out of the room.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

We ended up outside in the courtyard, near the part where you could see the moon over the water.

"Okay, with your permission I am going to ask you the 'question' now," he said with air quotes around question.

I nodded and he grabbed both of my hands and pulled me close to him.

"Lily Evans, will you go out with me?"

"In your dreams Potter, just kidding yes, yes, yes, of course I will," I said excitedly as I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him again.

"Thank Merlin!" he yelled as he pulled away.

"Haha I'm happy that your excited James, but its freezing out here can we go back to the common room and just chill by the fire?"

"Of course," he said, and with that I went inside and spent the rest of the night with James Potter, my boyfriend.

**Another A/N: There is an web address on my profile for what Lily's dress looks like, but the link wouldn't work so you have to just copy and paste the address in your url thingy lol can you tell I have no idea what I'm talking about? Because I don't. All I know is that it worked for me so try it if you want to see the dress!**


	12. Fireworks

**Fireworks**** LPOV**

Woke up to my alarm going off feeling deliriously happy. Last night James and I had stayed by the fire, talk and just maybe snogged a little until like 2 A.M. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was 9. Why hadn't the bloody thing gone off earlier? I of course freaked out thinking I would be late for class and ran around like a crazy person before realizing it was Saturday. Then the question arose to why it went off in the first place, I distinctly remember turning it off last night. Normally I would have just gone back to sleep, but now I was already wide-awake so I decided to just get dressed and go downstairs. Maybe James would be up.

He wasn't though, but there was a note from him on the coffee table. It read:

_Dearest Lily,_

_ If you're reading this it means the alarm I set worked and you actually got up at a decent time. Unfortunately that probably means you aren't very happy with me at the moment. But I did it all for good reason Lily love, now you probably reading this with that cute annoyed/confused expression on your face trying to figure out what the point of all this is. Actually I wouldn't be surprised if you already skipped to the end and are just reading this part for fun. So I'll get to the point now. Don't be angry with me, you'll see why I did this soon. Meet me in the Great Hall to find out just what exactly I mean._

_Your loving boyfriend, James_

I was reluctant to do what he said, but in the end I gave in and found myself walking down to the Great Hall. Once I got there everything looked normal. My friends were all sitting in their usual spots talking and James was with them. I walked over and took the spot next to him.

"That was not very nice," I said while pouting.

"Ah there you are, we certainly took our time though didn't we," he said with an uninterested look on his face while ignoring my question.

I glared angrily at him and his resolve broke.

"Awh I'm sorry love, but it'll be worth it. I hope at least," he said apologetically as he leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. Some how no one noticed us.

"When is this surprise happening?" I asked.

He glanced at his watch and said, "Ten minutes."

That was when I noticed that Sirius wasn't at the table, great that means he was a part of this. I decided to act normal so I did what I always would, meaning I started eating and had a nice conversation with Emma. Just as we started talking about a charms test we had recently taken, I heard a loud crack and above our heads fireworks started. After about 2 minutes them being obnoxiously loud, which I assume was Sirius' doing, they slowed down and rearranged themselves. To say:

LILY MARIE EVANS WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?

The all of the students in Great Hall, who had been cheering before, quieted. All you could hear were a few murmured awh's, or squeals from girls who thought it was sweet.

I looked over at James, totally shocked. He was down on one knee, holding a single lily, and smiling at me. And suddenly just like that there were tears streaming down my face.

"Told you I was going to make a show out of it," he whispered and I let out a watery laugh.

"So now the question is, Evans will you finally go out with me?" he said in a loud voice.

"Yes," I said a bit quieter and the majority of the hall broke out in applause and cheers. Even the teachers showed some enthusiasm by clapping. The Slytherins looked rather annoyed but that was pretty normal. The whole thing was surreal though.

Suddenly I felt warm arms snake around my waist and then I was being swung in the air. Once James had set me down he proceeded to kiss me a little more inappropriately than I would have liked, but hey I didn't protest.

After a few minutes the excitement wore off and we all sat back down. Sirius had joined the table now, and was talking with Remus.

"I take it he was a part of this," I said gesturing to Sirius and then the ceiling.

"Yeah he was manning the fireworks; I would have done it myself, but I was a little busy," James said sarcastically.

"So was this worth getting up early for?" he asked.

"Yes, but don't do it again," I said in a threatening voice.

"Sure, Sure," he said as he wrapped an arm around my waist and slid closer to me. I snuggled into his side; he was so warm and he smelled so good, like hardwood, grass, and something that I couldn't place.

The post came a few minutes later. James received a letter from is Mum that said I was more than welcome for Christmas, and I got a copy of the Daily Prophet, which I had left untouched until I noticed Alice gasp as she read Frank's copy over his shoulder.

"Six more dead, four muggles and two wizards," Remus read from his.

"They were muggleborns," Frank said softly and James' arm instinctively wrapped a little tighter around my waist.

I looked down at my copy, the heading said exactly what he had read and a picture of Aurors running in, out, and around a house with the dark mark over it was directly underneath it.

"Hey there's mum and dad," James said as he pointed to two Aurors who were trying to usher away reporters.

"Let me seee," Sirius whined before Remus got annoyed and handed him the paper, "Well if it isn't Dorea and Charlus, they look very official there."

"Yeah," murmured James uneasily. I could tell he was worried about his parents even though he rarely spoke of them.

"Well breakfast certainly was interesting, but I have that Transfiguration essay due and James you did promise to help me," I said as a change of subject.

"Lily you did tha…" he said as he realized that I had finished it yesterday so that meant I obviously was just looking for an excuse to be alone, "Right yes I did, lets go."

We left the Great Hall and once we got to our dorm he pulled me close and planted soft kisses all over my face and neck before he finally found my lips.

"What was that for?" I questioned.

"Just thank you, for giving me an excuse to get out of there," he said as he looked down at the floor.

"Hey that's what I'm here for, do you want to talk about anything though?"

He nodded and pulled me over to sit on the couch before speaking again.

"I worry about them everyday, their job puts them in a dangerous spot, and its not like they are that young either. I feel like if the death eaters don't get them the stress from it everything will," he said with a soft sigh.

"That's understandable, but think of it this way, how long have they done their job for and been fine? James your parents are stronger than you think, they would have to be to handle a son like you," I said trying to lighten the mood, "No but seriously James, if you are anything like them then you have to know how strong they are. Where do you think you got it from?"

"I'm not that strong," he mumbled as he traced patterns on the back of my hand.

"Yes you are. Do you remember back in November when I had just gotten out of the hospital wing and I was so scared Mark would try to hurt me again that I had nightmares and didn't want to go to class? Who was the one who told me that everything would be fine, that he would protect me, and that things would go back to normal? You are one of the strongest people I know Potter and don't forget that," I said sternly, which made him laugh and smile at me.

"There's that smile," I said softly as I shifted so I was sitting on his lap and my back was leaning against his chest, "James, will you promise me something?"

"Anything," he whispered against my ear and I shivered from the sensation.

"Promise me you'll smile for me at least once a day, because your smile makes me smile."

"Of course," he said softly and I found myself suddenly feeling very sleepy. He must have noticed because he moved so he was sitting at one end of the couch with his feet at the other and I was laying on top of him snuggled close. Then he threw a blanket over us and wrapped his arms around me while resting his head on top of mine.

He mumbled something that I couldn't quite catch just before I fell asleep, but it sure sounded a lot like, "I love you." And the craziest part was that I think I felt the same way.

**~A FEW HOURS LATER JPOV~**

Both Lily and I fell asleep for a good few hours. I of course woke up before her, but I didn't mind because as creepy as it sounds I don't mind just watching her sleep. She always looks so peaceful, and adorable and I like to memorize the way she looks. It was practically all I did while she napped in the hospital wing.

By the time she finally woke up it was almost 1 and we decided to go get some lunch.

"Oh Lily, I've been meaning to ask you something. Well actually it was supposed to be part of the fireworks display, but we had a little trouble with it last minute so it wasn't included," I said as we reached the Great Hall and she raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Well go on," she said when I didn't say anything.

"Will you go to the winter ball with me? I mean I guess it's sort of implied that a we would go together since we are going out, but I still thought I should ask."

"Of course, and I'm glad you asked," she said as she stood on her tiptoes to give me a quick kiss.

"Nice display this morning Potter. So you two are together now, and seems like you have just broken every promise you made me Lily," Snape said icily from behind us and Lily went rigid, but then stepped out of my arms and turned to face him.

I turned too and said, "Glad you liked it, I aim to please." Lily shot me a disapproving look before speaking to him.

"You broke a lot of your promises too if I remember correctly Severus," she spat back.

"Its not the same thing and you know it. How could you go out with him, you used to think he was scum," ouch that one kind of hurt even if I wasn't positive it was true," You said the day I date James Potter will be when you know its time to put me in an asylum. So what happened to you Lily, because I know you aren't crazy."

"Nothing happened to me, except maybe I got smarter. The things you have done are a million times as terrible as anything he ever did and could do and I may have said those things, but I was wrong. In fact I was wrong about everything when I hung out with you so I'm glad we are no longer friends. It's given me the time to think straight for once and realize I was never right about James and neither were you. So get over yourself Snape, because you'll never be as good as him and I will never forgive you. Please just stop trying," she screamed and I put a hand tentatively on her shoulder.

Snape just stood there shocked.

"I think it would be best if you leave now Snape, before I make you regret upsetting my girlfriend," I said angrily as Lily turned her back to us both.

"Well if that's how you see it, I guess I have nothing more to say. You clearly are no longer the Lily I once knew," he replied before walking away.

I turned back to Lily, who was trying to hide the fact that she was crying, and wrapped my arms around her.

"I'm so sorry," she sobbed.

"What are you talking about honey?" I asked as I rubbed her back hoping to soothe her a little.

"All of those things I said were so terrible, and don't act like it doesn't bother you I saw your face when he mentioned it. You should so angry with me, hell you should really hate me."

"Lily, I'm not angry with you and I do not hate you. I get that back then things were different, we weren't friends and I was a prat. I probably deserved everything you said about me. In fact one of the things I love most about you is that you were the only girl with the guts to say all of that stuff to my face. I've always needed you to make me humble Lils," I said sincerely.

She stared up at me in awe and asked, "How did I get so lucky?"

"I ask myself that question everyday love, now can we move past this and go get some food? Just forget about Snape he's not worth it."

"Okay," she said softly as she grabbed my hand and we walked inside.

"OOOh I forgot, we have that prefects meeting about the ball at three," she exclaimed randomly as we began eating.

"Well since it's only one thirty I think we're fine," I said with a chuckle.

"But we have to be there early," she whined.

"Not an hour and a half early Lily, we'll go when we finish lunch okay?"

"I guess," she said as she began eating quickly.

"Eat normally Lils, unless you want to go early alone cause I plan on taking my sweet time," I said as I slowly took a bite of chicken just to anger her.

"Fine," she said in an annoyed voice as she slowed down just barely.

Merlin I love her, she always has to be early. It's actually quite adorable really.


	13. Hogsmeade Visits

**Hogsmeade Visits**** LPOV**

"LILY MARIE EVANS YOU BETTER BE AWAKE WHEN I GET UP THERE OR SO HELP ME MERLIN," Marlene screamed as she ran up the stairs.

"I'm up, I'm up," I said while sitting up as she barged through the door.

"Well its about time, now get dressed. Alice has a long day of shopping planned and if I'm going then so are you!" she said in a loud annoyed voice.

"I really hope James was already up before you graced us with your presence because if he wasn't then he is now. And ugh do I have to go, you know she'll just end up picking out everything anyways so why not just go with Frank and meet us later?" I asked as I got ready.

"James has been up for hours my dear because he unlike you doesn't feel the need to sleep constantly. Who do you think let me in? Oh and one word explains why she needs us, M-O-D-E-L-S. She wants us there so she can see the dresses on us so she won't have to buy fifty different ones and return them later. Plus I think she might be starting to actually value our opinions."

"Oh well I guess that makes sense, but I wanted to spend some time with James today so I really hope she doesn't want to spend all day doing this," I said as I finished doing my hair.

"Oh Lily let me, your hair never looks as good when you do it fast as when you take your time. And we are meeting them at the Three Broomsticks for lunch so you'll see him don't worry," Marlene said as she muttered a charm that fixed my hair.

"Thanks! You would think since charms is one of my best subjects that I would be able to do a simple hair charm, but those are the only ones I have trouble with," I said with a laugh as we walked down the stairs.

"Yeah you would think."

**A short walk down to the Great Hall later:**

"Morning Lils," James said as I leaned down to kiss his cheek.

"Good morning, but I'm not happy with you. Why did you let that loud thing into the dorm this morning?" I asked as I pointed at Marlene who was mockingly beaming just on the premise of being mentioned.

"Sorry, but I was afraid she would wake up half the castle with her insistent yelling so I had to," he said apologetically.

"So half the castle is more important than your wonderful girlfriend?" I asked with a sarcastic gasp.

"Of course half the castle isn't as important as my wonderful beautiful understanding girlfriend."

"Okay I forgive you, but tell me how pretty I am again," I said in a fake girly voice as I took pity on him and gave him a quick kiss.

Just as he opened his mouth Sirius stopped him, "Oh no you don't, Lily do you realize that if he continues we will be here for hours. Trust me he can on forever about how bloody fantastic you are."

"But Sirius I am bloody fantastic," I said sweetly.

"Yeah and so am I, so is he, so is that sexy little Ravenclaw over there, but we don't need to talk about it," he said as Mary hit him over the head for the Ravenclaw comment.

"What love, you said it yourself that we aren't exclusive so what I said was perfectly fine," Sirius said nonchalantly.

"Well how would you feel if I went and talked about other guys in front of you? And yeah I said we weren't exclusive, but not that I didn't want to be," Mary said.

"Go ahead talk about what ever bloke you want, it doesn't upset me, and I just don't think that's in the cards for us dear. I'm not the relationship type," he said still not looking bothered.

"Well you know what I'm not a casual kind of girl, so I don't really think this is going to work anymore. Find a new person to shag Black cause I'm done. Oh and go to HELL," she yelled as she stormed out of the Great Hall.

Marlene, Emma, Alice and I all looked at each other silently asking who wanted to go deal with that.

"I'll go," Alice said softly as she stood up and left, but then Emma got up and trailed behind her.

"Well that was fun, who wants some eggs?" Sirius asked.

I glanced at James, who shrugged in response. I guess Sirius was just being Sirius.

"SO what do we have planned for today?" James asked trying to change the subject.

"Alice has planned an all day shopping trip," I said gravely.

"Awh that means we won't get to spend any time together," he said while pouting.

"Not true," I said as I took a bite of toast," Marls said that we are meeting you guys for lunch."

"I was unaware of this, Padfoot have you been planning without consulting us again?" he asked Sirius.

"Nope not this time Prongs, I'm just as confused as you are."

"Oh sorry guys it was me, Alice mentioned the girls going shopping earlier in the week and when I told her I would probably end up just hanging out with you guys she told me to have everyone meet for lunch. I guess I sort of forgot to mention it sorry. But if you have plans don't worry about it I'll take the fall, its my fault anyway," Frank explained.

"Oh James will be there, isn't that right honey? And Sirius will be because he needs to pay for upsetting Mary, plus he has nothing better to do," I added.

"What ever she wants?" James agreed.

"Cough, cough, WHIPPED, cough, cough," Sirius said with over exaggerated coughs," And how do you know I have nothing better to do."

"Well do you?" I asked.

"No, but I ruddy well could have, you shouldn't assume things."

"Okay next time I won't Sirius dear, now finish your breakfast," I said in a condescending tone but he did as I said anyway with an angry look on his face.

"I am not whipped," James protested.

"Oh yeah you are, you have been every since you decided that you liked her, and Peter and I will be there for lunch and dinner by the way," Remus added looking up from the book he was reading.

"Hey mate if it makes you feel better I'm pretty whipped too, but don't talk Alice I said that," he said frantically to Marlene and me.

"Oh please, what would we get out of telling her that? She would either freak out because you feel that way and get all self-conscious or she would not care and go about her day. Neither scenario benefits me or Lily, so we wouldn't bother telling her," Marlene answered logically as she looked at her watch. Frank nodded in relief.

"Lily, time to go. Alice said to meet outside in the court yard as soon as they start letting students out, and they'll be doing that in a few minutes," she added.

"Fine, see you guys later," I said and I turned to James.

"I'm going off to my death you know, there's no way I'll make it out of this shopping trip alive," I said dramatically.

"Well that would be terrible, but I think you'll be fine love. I'll see you at lunch," he said as he stood and kissed my forehead.

"Is that all I get? I am going of to my death after all, is that what you want me to remember you by?"

Me saying that resulted in another good two minutes of kissing, and we would have gone longer except Marlene got impatient and pulled me away.

**Marlene's POV**

"OOOOO lets go in here!" Alice exclaimed as she pointed excitedly to the sign of a dress shop.

"Alice, where the hell are we? Is this even Hogsemeade anymore?" I asked.

"Of course it is silly, this is just the part all of the students over look. No one will have dresses from here, so it's perfect!"

"Fine," we all grumbled, but we would have said yes to anything just to get out of the cold.

It was an interesting choice of a store. The outside looked like 100 years old, but the inside was in better condition. All of the woodwork was done in a dark mahogany and everything else was done in a light cream. The only real colored things in the store were the hundreds of dresses, and I do mean hundreds. I had to say though they did look gorgeous. Oh and there were mirrors everywhere. The whole shop really was pretty beautiful, plus way bigger than I had expected.

"Oh hello my dears, what can I do for you?" the storekeeper who looked older than my grandmother asked.

"We are here looking for something to wear to the Winter Ball Hogwarts is hosting next weekend. We need something that no one else will have x5," Alice answered and gestured to all of us.

"Well honey trust me you'll be the only ones wearing one of my dresses, you're the first Hogwarts' students in my shop in years. In fact you're the first people here all week. Not many people come here anymore because the shop is a bit secluded, but I don't have the heart to shut in down, it's been in my family for centuries. One of my ancestors designed all of Rowena Ravenclaw's dresses. Oh listen to me babbling on, you girls didn't come here for a history lesson you came for the dresses so lets find some."

"Okay," we all said in unison.

"How long to you girls have exactly?"

"We are meeting some friends for lunch at noon, but we can come back afterwards if we need the time," Lily answered sweetly.

"Perfect, we won't need to rush then."

"Well we do need to look for shoes and accessories though," Alice said nervously as she thought about the lack of time again no doubt. She had been freaking out about not having enough for days.

"Oh don't worry I have all of that here; trust me each dress has a few selections of jewelry that was made with the dress in mind. And you haven't seen my shoe room yet, its in back and its got numerous extension charms."

"Oh ok good," Alice said perking up," Lets get started."

"How about we introduce ourselves," I suggested," I'm Marlene."

Everyone else said their names and we learned that the woman's name was Amelia Prewett along with the fact that she was the sole owner and dressmaker of the shop. She originally worked their with her husband and sister but they both had passed away so she basically did everything now.

She asked Alice what she had in mind and Alice being Alice rambled off a bunch of details, once they were finished Alice joined the rest of us in browsing racks.

"What were you thinking of dear?" she asked me next because I was closest.

"Blue that will compliment her eyes," Alice called from one of the many racks.

"Light blue please. I know Alice likes the idea of a darker one, but it'll never work right with my dark hair. It just gets too depressing looking."

"Of course, I think I have a few that will work just let me speak to the others and then I'll get them."

She turned to the others and asked them the same thing. Lily wanted green or teal that was close to green, no exceptions. But I have a suspicion that it was only because James likes green on her and he loves mentioning it. Mary was looking for something bright that wouldn't make her washed out, and Emma had no idea so she just told Amelia to pick out what she thought was best.

She brought out about ten dresses for each of us, gave us an order to try them on, and then told us who should go first.

"I want Lily, Marlene, and Alice to go first," she instructed.

"Why?" Emma asked in a small voice.

"Because trust me dear they'll take the longest, you and Mary are less fussy and more decisive I can tell."

"How I asked?"

"I'll tell you when you are done now go put something on," she said in a strict tone.

We did as we were told and then came back out of the dressing rooms. Lily was in a teal dress that was very fitted all of the way down till about mid thigh; Alice was in a light purple short dress that had lots of tool. I had on a baby blue colored silk gown that was form fitting, but not tight. It looked okay, but it was a little bland for my taste.

"Lily, that looks nice, but you can do better try again. Alice no, your not five that one isn't right. Marlene you hate it, I hate it, just take it off," she said in a don't-mess-with-me voice as Mary and Emma nodded and we listened. She knew what she was talking about though, and I was staring to really like her.

After a few more tries she came into the dressing room and started removing certain gowns until one was left.

When I walked back out I looked in the floor length mirrors and gasped. I didn't even look like me.

I had always hated how my body looked in dresses because of all of the muscles from Quiddich, but this dress made me look good. It was made out of silk that was draped to look like a million layers of fabric that all fell to the floor with a sweet heart cut at the top and a slit up the side. It had a light powdery blue color that looked way better than it sounded, and there was a ton of jewels at the waist that made the whole thing sparkle.

"You look gorgeous. The jewels are goblin made, that's why they sparkle so much, there's a pair of earrings to match, a bracelet, and a ring if I remember correctly. However, I do have to warn you this one is expensive," Amelia said as she came up behind me and pulled my hair back to one side in a very motherly way. That was one of the little things I missed about having a mum around for, just things like that that made you feel special. My mother was murdered when I was thirteen by death eaters and I was always fine for the most part, but things like this brought up old memories.

"Its fine, I have the money," I said with certainty as a few tears leaked out of my eyes before I could swipe them away. She gave me a reassuring squeeze around my shoulders before nodding and walking away.

A few minutes later Lilly walked over looking stunning in a one shoulder green flowy dress that had flowers on the strap with a few gems. It was simple, but gorgeous, so Lily.

"Hey Marley bear what's wrong?"

"Nothing its just…I miss my mom, no big deal."

"Oh come on you should know you don't have to downplay you feelings with me, it is a big deal," she said as she wrapped her arms around me.

"I just remember picking out dresses for Christmas parties with her and stuff, and well when Amelia came over she pulled my hair back and its stupid but…. my mom used to do that so it made me realize how much I missed having her around," I said softly.

"Oh Marls that's not stupid, its normal for you to miss her you know, and things that trigger memories like that are bound to come up so its okay to get upset you realize that right?" she asked as she pulled back a little so she could look me in the eyes.

"Yeah," I said with a sniffle.

"Ok good, now is this your dress because you look fantastic," she asked excitedly.

"Yeah it is, is this gorgeous thing yours?" I questioned while pointing to her dress.

"Yeah, you think he'll like it?"

"Lily, do you even have to ask that? You could wear a paper bag and he would think you looked great."

"Well it doesn't hurt to ask, and now lets go pick out jewelry," she said as she pulled me out the door.

We ended up having Amelia alter our dresses magically a little and then waiting for the other girls to get there dresses first though. Then we went and got shoes, and jewelry before paying.

I ended up getting the blue dress, a silver pair of strappy high heels, a beautiful tennis bracelet, and the earrings that Amelia was talking about that matched the dress.

Lily bought the emerald dress, a pair of sparkly heels that were far shorter than mine, but much higher than she wanted, a pair of drop earrings, and a green ring that wasn't even made to go with the dress, but it sure looked like it.

Emma got lavender and grey dress that was longer in back than it was in front. It was made out of chiffon that was wrapped intricately to create an interesting triangle pattern on the bodice. She picked out a grey pair of platform shoes to go with it, along with a simple jewelry set.

Alice chose a pink dress that too was short in front and longer in back. The top had a layered look like mine, and the waist had some lines of sparkle, but the bottom was made of long, swirly, ruffles that fell to the ankle in back and to mid-thigh in front. She found a pair of really high glittery silver peep-toed platforms to go with it, plus a pair of intricate earrings.

And finally Mary purchased a silvery grey dress that had lots of tight edgy looking layers going all the way down to the thigh where it then loosened into plain fabric. It had a few dark gems that highlighted the sweetheart neckline too. She paired it with a pair of dark grey heels, some sparkly dark hoop earrings and a simple faux diamond necklace.

We left with heartfelt goodbyes and a promise to visit Amelia next time we were visiting the village.

"God that woman was so sweet she makes me want to turn the last event into another formal," Lily said as we left.

"I know, and okay I realize this sounds a little odd, but did you notice any similarities between the two of us besides the fact that we share a last name?" Alice asked with a thoughtful look.

"Yes you two do have the same big brown eyes Alice if that's what your getting at, and you have similar personalities," I answered.

"You don't think your related do you?" Mary asked.

"I'm not sure, I mean we never really see anyone on my dad's side besides his parents and siblings and the prewetts are a huge pureblood family so it's possible. Did you know I'm related to Molly Weasley?"

"How?" Emma asked as we entered the three broomsticks and walked over to the boys' table. We kind of were ten minutes late but oh well.

"Her maiden name was Prewett, she's a distant cousin."

"Who, what?" Frank asked as we all struggled to get our many bags under the table. After about a minute the boys wised up and helped.

"Oh Alice is just trying to make sense of how this shopkeeper we met might be related to her," Lily answered after she gave James a kiss on the cheek as a thank you for taking her bags.

"Well they are a large pureblood family so it's possible," Sirius said from my left side.

"Seee!" Alice said excitedly.

"I'll help you look in some reference books tomorrow ok?" Lily said appeasing her.

"What did you all possibly buy that took that many bags and can I see?" James asked as he reached for a bag of Lily's.

"NO!," she scolded," Not yet, you'll see next weekend."

"Please," he whined.

"No," she said sternly as Madam Rosmerta came by with drinks.

"Can we please discuss something else, I don't feel like listing to one of their 'fights' again," Peter said.

"Sure, are we done shopping now Alice?" Mary asked while she tried to get Sirius to notice her by leaning towards him and putting a hand on his thigh suggestively.

"No we um have some things left to get, I'll explain later," she said softly but I didn't care, all that mattered was how Sirius reacted.

Instead of acknowledging her though he turned to me and started talking about Quiddich or something I don't know because at the moment I didn't really care about anything besides the fact that he chose talking to me over her. I made a few general comments back as I watched as Mary persisted for a few more minutes to get his attention, but ended up turning and speaking to Peter instead looking defeated.

"Marls are you listening?"

"What, sorry?" I said.

"I asked if you would come to the bar with me to get refills," he answered as he got up.

"Oh sure," I said softly as I stood and followed him to the bar.

Once we were out of earshot he said," Sorry there are no refills or at least not yet, I just needed an excuse to get away from her."

"Oh okay, why is something going on between you two?" I asked pushing my luck.

"Two firewhiskeys please," he said to Madam Rosemerta before answering, "You heard our little argument at breakfast this morning, she wants commitment, and I don't. But I thought that after that she would give up, apparently not though."

He downed his shot of firewhiskey and looked at the second that was in my hand. He knew I would have drunken it anywhere, but here. I didn't drink at lunch, not after last year when I got totally smashed and made a huge scene during the 2nd to last Hogsmeade visit, but he ordered it anyways. The real question was why did I take it though, I knew I wouldn't drink it even if I wanted it.

"Here, just take it," I said as I handed it to him.

"Thanks," he said as he glanced out the window to where his brother was with his wanna-be-death eater friends.

"Drinking won't make it go away Sirius, and I'm not just talking about Mary. I know you well enough to know that this," I said as I gestured to the empty glass," is about Regulus. You don't drink when girls bug you, only when there are problems with friends, things to do with family, or when tragic events have taken place."

"How did you know I don't drink because of girls? I mean the other things you have seen me drink as a result of first hand, but its not like we are together all the time. You don't know when I drink. You only named three reasons, you just happened to get one of the only ones I don't drink for right, so how did you do it?"

"I just know you Sirius, your not as hard to figure out as you seem once one gets to know you."

"Hmm interesting, I guess I have to take your word for it, but we should get those drinks. They'll be expecting us back," he said.

"Sure, sure."

By the time we got back to the table the food that the boys had already ordered for us was there so we ate before Alice dragged us out again to get Merlin knows what.

"Alice will you please enlighten us to where we are going cause its bloody cold out and I would much rather be up at the castle by the fire with James if this is going to be something ridiculous that you could have done without us," Lily hissed angrily as we found ourselves once again in the discreet part of Hogsmeade.

"Trust me you'll be glad you came, this place is rumored to have a much better selection than Madam Malkin's," she said in a quiet voice.

She stopped in front of an old shop that looked deserted.

"Alice this isn't a shop that's in service any longer, look at it," Mary said angrily.

"Shh, your drawing attention. They won't let us in if your loud today so shut it," Alice said as she looked closely at the door for something.

"You aren't trying to get us into a dark arts shop are you?" Emma asked nervously.

Alice whirled around and glared at her, "How daft are you, of course not Em. Why would I even want to go to one of those, let alone bring you guys? This is a disguised lingerie shop if the rumors are correct. Its appearance is only disguised during Hogsmeade visits so students don't go wandering in. Technically its fine if we go in since we are seventeen, but they aren't allowed to let students in, on Dumbledore's orders, despite our age. So if anyone asks your eighteen, and we all took some time off once we finished school to travel. We went to Italy, Greece, Turkey, and France and we just got back last week. None of us have jobs yet, but we each hope to be whatever profession it is you actually want to be. We are going to make this fast so don't be picky about your choices. Got it?"

We all nodded a little stunned. Alice was usually very strict about not breaking rules, she was a prefect after all, but she didn't seem to mind here.

She hit a button on the corner of the door and it unlocked loudly. She opened it and we all followed her inside. It was just as she said, a lingerie shop, and now I see why students aren't allowed in here.

We worked fast and each ended up getting some things. Mary's and mine were naturally more scandalous. Lily's and Alice's had lots of lace. And Emma's selections were modest as always. I'm glad we went though; I needed some new underwear. With any luck someone other than me, preferably a male, will get to see my choices.

_**A/N: Sorry about any errors, I didn't have much time to edit. There are links to picture of the girls dresses on my profile if your interested. I changed Lilys last minute so the one that was up originally has changed Please R&R! **_


	14. Final Note

Dear Readers,

Let me start this off by saying how thankful I am to those who took the time to read or to read and review. I cannot tell you how much it meant to me. You guys really have been great, and I am truly sorry to say that I will no longer be continuing this story.

Originally my plan was just to take a short break until life slowed down a little bit. I only thought it would be a few weeks long, but those weeks somehow turned into months. When I finally began to think about writing again I realized that the story wasn't really what I intended it to be. It wasn't going in the right direction and it needed a good deal of work. In addition to that I felt, and still do feel, like it's a story that has been done a million times before, and that my take on it just wasn't original enough.

I'm unhappy with it for a variety of reasons of course, but to save you from being bored I won't list them all, just the major one: HOW IT WAS REVISED. To be frank I wasn't really taking any time to review my work. I would just write a chapter, spell check it, read it once, and then post it. Where as I should have done that, waited a day or two, read it a few more times, revised my errors, then checked it one final time before posting it. I realize this made it a bit tough to read, and probably less enjoyable. This problem is no longer going to occur in any further writing of mine though I promise! I have learned from my mistakes.

Now onto my final point (I'm sorry I know this is long, thank you if you are actually still reading this for putting up with my boring rambling)…I am planning on starting a new story. I'm not sure what it will be about yet, but I am 98% sure it will be a Harry Potter based story. I have a few ideas that I am playing with, but it will probably be a while before anything is up. I hope to have the first chapter posted by next Friday, however that is a little ambitious so I promise it will at least be within the next two weeks (that is if I don't run into any problems of course).

Thanks again and thank you for just taking time out of your day to read this. If you enjoyed Time After Time I am sincerely sorry to disappoint, but if you would like to know the reason I gave it that title or have any other questions feel free to message me.

Love always,

Imjustme135 3


End file.
